Breaking Through the Storm
by Jinxxerz
Summary: Never mix alcohol and lust. If you do then you end up having major consequences. Well you do if you're the child of a major clan that holds power. I made that mistake and now my path isn't in my hands anymore. I've been told that I either have the choice of marrying Sasuke Uchiha or being disowned. The choice is obvious, isn't it? *Rated M for a Reason* (Some character OOC)
1. What to do?

**Authors Note: Hello all! I hope you enjoy reading this fanfic. I've been wanting to write one in first person pov. So here it is! **

**Warning: Minor Mention of Abortion. Future Lemons. Future Cussing. **

**Chapter 1: What to do?**

I should have known better than to act on impulse and accept the invitation from that red headed devil. I shouldn't of listened to my impulses. I should have known better than to fall under the spell of temptation. I shouldn't of drank the harsh but welcoming spirits. The oh so welcoming bitter taste followed by warmth throughout my entire being had won me over though. Perhaps if I had listened to my cousin I would of realized the path I was placing myself on, one that I cannot escape without major repercussions. I suppose when I think about what lays ahead of me it's not all that bad, but then again, there's the part where I actually have to play the role of a 'loving' wife. If you can even call it that. There isn't any love involved in this situation. At least we have the attraction towards each other. That factor was proved over and over again the night of Gaara Sabuku's annual summer celebration. I should have listened to Ino when she said to get on birth control too, or I wouldn't be sitting in the bathroom in the Hyuuga manor waiting on the results of a pregnancy test.

A few days after the party my father had summoned me into his office. To my dismay he had learned about what I had done and who I had done it with. After using some pretty fowl language to describe how he felt about me and my actions, he told me that he had talked to Fugaku Uchiha. This got my attention real fast, especially when he said that I'd be getting married to Sasuke Uchiha. Both my father and Fugaku were fed up with our behaviour. Apparently I wasn't the only one acting like a wild child, putting it lightly. My father had me sign a contract agreeing to the marriage, I didn't have any other option. Well it was that or be disowned, and that doesn't appeal to me at all. My father had mentioned that Sasuke had to sign a similar contract, so I didn't feel that bad about it. Really, thinking back, my whole life involved signing contracts my father threw at me. I can't remember what every contract was about, but I assumed that it was just his way of saying he loves me and wanting to make sure I was staying on track in life. Seeing as he hasn't been able to express any emotion to me since the day my mother passed. He never had a problem expressing his love for my younger sister, Hanabi, though.

My sister and I have a good relationship. We get along great. She can be a brat though, but then again, she's our father's favorite so it makes sense. She's spoiled to the core, but she can be sweet and compassionate when I need someone there. In fact, she's the one who suggested I get a pregnancy test in the first place. We both have a trust for one another, where we can tell each other anything and not worry about either one of us blabbing to father about it. No matter how disastrous. There's about a five year difference in age between us, but sometimes she seems to be wise beyond her years. It never ceases to amaze me.

Feeling like enough time has passed, I glance at the screen of my phone. Five minutes has passed since I peed on the dreaded stick that will determine the next step I take. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath. Walking across the over sized bathroom to the counter, I glance down at the pregnancy test. Picking it up, the digital words _PREGNANT_ flash on the little stick. My mind doesn't process the flashing word right away. Once the words finally sink in, the stick drops from my hands. Sliding down against the wall, sitting on the floor. My legs pulled up against my chest, millions of thoughts and emotions flood my being. The one thought that stands out the most though causes my body to shudder.

_What will father do? What will Sasuke do? _

Well, Sasuke is already in this for the long run with me. But the thought of what my father will do when he hears the news just makes me shudder even more. Out of all the things I've done, this is the worst possible thing I could do. Having sex out of wedlock is one thing, but revealing to my father that he's going to be a Grandfather before either of his daughters are married will make him livid. Our relationship is strained enough as it is. Maybe I'm overreacting and he'll be over-joyed by the news? No. He'll be ashamed. This could risk my claim as the eldest heiress to the Hyuuga head seat and inheritance. He was already threatening to revoke my claims to the head seat and give it to Hanabi. Not that I'm bothered by this, the pressure of it would be to much for her poor heart though.

A knock on the bathroom door pulled me out of my thoughts. Slowly, I pull myself up by the edge of the counter. Going to the door, I unlock it and let my sister in. Going back to where I had dropped the pregnancy test, I pick it up and hold it out to her. Gently, she takes it and looks down at the flashing word. Silence fills the space between us for a few moments. Eventually she sets it on the counter. Feeling her close to me, I look up into her lavender eyes. The same as mine.

"What are you going to do..?" She places her hand on my shoulder, her eyes filled with concern.

"I'm not sure.." Tears slowly start to trickle down my face. I hadn't realized that I was crying until she reaches up and wipes away the salty liquid.

"The only thing that I can think about is what will father do? I've even wondered what Sasuke would do. But then I realize that whatever I chose he's in the same boat as I am. At least that's a comforting though.."

After a few moments of quiet, I look up at Hanabi once again. A soft smile graces her delicate features. Her hand slips into mine and she leads me out of the bathroom, into the hallway. Following after her, we soon enter out shared living room. We both sit down on the ivory couch.

"You know I support you with whatever decision you make."

I look up at her in surprise.

"You don't ever have to say that Nabi. That goes without saying, for either of us."

She smiles knowingly at me.

"Yes, you're right as usual Nata." We both share a knowing look. "So.. What are you going to do?"

Biting my lip, I let my mind ponder on her question. Not really needing to think about it, due to already knowing deep down what it is I'm going to do. I look her in the eyes, determination sparking within them.

"I'm going to keep it. I just need to figure out how I'm going to tell father.."

"I knew you would say that," she says with a big grin. "And I know how you can get around any confrontation with father."

"How?" Feeling quite anxious at what she has to say.

"Go to father and request that you and Sasuke get married in a week. Tell him that you want to atone for your past behaviour by uniting both clans together sooner rather than later. This will appease him greatly."

My eyes widened as what she said processed within my mind. A grin matching hers crosses my features as realization dawns. Getting up, I pull her into a tight hug. Placing a kiss on her cheek, I whisper thanks to her then quickly leave to my room. Knowing I need to meet with Sasuke before I ask my father to meet with me. Pulling my phone from my pocket, I sit in my computer chair and push dial once I find his name in my contacts. After a few rings he answers.

"Yes?"

"I need to see you. Now."

"..It's late."

"I know. It's important though."

A sigh comes from his end.

"Fine. I'll meet you at the Little Cafe in 15 minutes."

"Okay."

Clicking end call on the screen, I slide my phone into my pocket and get up. Grabbing my purse and car keys I exit my room in a hurry. Not seeing Hanabi in our connecting living room, I quickly leave a note for her letting her know where I'm going. Once done with that I walk through the Hyuuga manor and enter the monstrous garage. Sliding into the drivers seat of my deep purple Mustang, I start up the engine. Revving it a bit, I smile as the sound reverberates throughout the garage. Pushing the open button on my mini-garage door remote, I speed out of the garage. Turning on the radio, random lyrics accompanied by a soft melody float from the speakers. Singing along to the lyrics, the time flies by as I drive to the cafe Sasuke said to meet him at. Turning off into a parking lot, I park the car. Pulling the keys out of the ignition, I climb out of the car. Making sure to lock it, I enter the cafe. Looking around the cozy familiar room I spot who I'm looking for.

Sitting down at the table hidden in a dim lit corner, my eyes meet onyx ones. Exhaustion was clearly visible on the young Uchiha's face. There seemed to be a bit of annoyance flickering in his eyes as well. Deciding not to waste any time, I pull a baggy out of my purse. Setting it in front of Sasuke. He gives me a questioning look, then turns his gaze down to the baggy and what it contains. Watching him carefully, I notice confusion followed by questioning then shock as the flashing word on the pregnancy test processes in his mind. He looks up at me, I gaze back at him with a look of calm.

"You're..pregnant..?" his words come out in a hushed tone.

I simply nod. Waiting for him to speak more. Moments of silence slip between us. He finally speaks.

"Have you decided...on what to do?"

"I'm keeping it." Thankfully my voice didn't quiver.

"Did you tell your father?"

"No. If he finds out then things will become worse for both of us."

Placing his elbows on the table, he buries his face in his hands.

"Agreed." His voice came out in a sigh.  
"My sister suggested that we request to get married within a weeks time so that we can hide the pregnancy until after the...honeymoon." I grimace a bit at the last word.

At my words, he gazes up at me. His expression filled with understanding.

"Remind me to thank your sister."

I smile at that. For a brief moment he returns the gesture, but soon frowns.

"I should have known better than to not use a condom that night. If it weren't for my stupidity then we wouldn't have to rush into this..this marriage and parenthood."

"It's not just your fault. It's mine as well. Alcohol and lust don't mix."

He smirks at my words. Sitting back in his seat, his stormy black eyes gaze into my lilac tinted ones. His hands snake over to mine, twining them together.

"We're both in this mess together and I have one thing to say about this. I'm glad that it's you I'm in the situation with. I don't think I'd be able to stand anyone else."

Smirking in turn, I lean towards him. He follows suit. Barely two inches were between our lips. He leans in a bit further until his lips press against mine. Closing my eyes, I lean into his intimate caress. Feeling him nibble on my lower lip, verging on biting, a very familiar heat begins to spread between my thighs. Before things could get further, the black haired devil pulls back. That pantie-twisting smirk of his gracing his lips. Sticking my tongue out at him, I sit back in my seat.

"I think I'm in agreement with you. Thank god for our mutual attraction or else this situation would suck. Although I doubt we'd be in this situation if we didn't have the attraction... Meh." Shrugging, my gaze meets his with a spark of lust that mirrors the feeling in his gaze. After a few moments a serious look settles on his face.

"I will speak with my father about wanting to up the wedding to later this week. I assume you will speak with yours as well?"

Nodding, I speak softly, "Yes. I'm sure he will be pleased when I tell him how I want to atone for my past mistakes by uniting both of our clans as soon as possible. He just loves it when I throw my dignity under the bus. But it's better than the alternative."

"Agreed. I will call you tomorrow. Have a good night... And stay away from unhealthy food. I don't want our baby coming out deformed because of your weird eating habits."

"Hey! My eating habits are perfectly fine thank you!" My arms cross as I glare at him.

He snorts, "Yeah, right. How is pickles and rocky road perfectly okay?"

Grumbling, I glower at him. Smirking, he places a teasing kiss on my lips then leaves the cafe. Sighing, I get up and order a hot chocolate to go. After paying and receiving the hot coco, I leave and get into my car. Pulling out of the parking lot I head home. In the morning I was going to have to face my father and that meant doing what I hated the most. Throwing away any dignity I had left. At least I could attain it once again when I exited his office..

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know if you'd be interested in seeing flashbacks from the night Hinata and Sasuke had a drunken affair. Or flashbacks relating to their relationship. They are childhood friends, mind you. R&R! :) **


	2. Requests, Memories, and Flowers

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews! :) Enjoy the chapter~ **

**Flashbacks will be included. They will be headed with **Flashback** And they will be in italics. **

**Warnings: Talk of Abortion. Talk of Rape. Fowl Language. Possible Adult Situations.**

**Chapter 2: Requests, Memories, and Flowers**

Silence hangs in the air between my father and me. His desk the only thing separating me from his scrutinizing gaze. Moments ago I requested the wedding date to be moved to the end of the week. It had been one of the hardest moments in my life. Rarely, if ever, do I come to him asking for something that requires me to face extreme humiliation. It was necessary. As a sign of respect my head is lowered, giving me a nice view of the carpet. An eternity seems to tick by as I await his decision. Finally when he speaks, I thank whatever deity exists for saving from the anxiety attack that was surely about to erupt. I gaze up at my father, meeting his gaze.

"From what you've said and how you've stated your request to me, I see that you have taken things seriously for once in your life." His words cause me to internally flinch. He always talked in a condescending manor to me, no matter the subject.

He continued, "I have thought on your request and have decided that I shall grant it. I will talk with Fugaku in the next hour and notify the proper persons. You will be meeting tomorrow morning with the wedding planner. I expect you to keep your schedule cleared for the week. You are dismissed."

Not bothering to look at me, he resumes paperwork he had been working on earlier. Used to this form of treatment, I stand up and exit his office. Pulling out my phone, I send a text to Sasuke notifying him of our success. Satisfied, I pocket the device then make my way through the Hyuuga manor to the living quarters I share with my sister.

Upon entering the living room I notice my cousin, Neji, sitting on the couch. His emotion void gaze directed on me. Sighing internally, I curse my sister for bringing him into this. She stays true to her word when it comes to keeping my secrets, but she always finds a loop-hole. On that thought, she'd make a good lawyer. Neji's voice pulls me out of that strain of thought. Blinking, I move to sit next to him.

Meeting his gaze, I speak, "What brings you here, Neji?"

"Why didn't you tell me you're pregnant?" Feeling like the air was sucked out of me, I lean back in my seat. Narrowing my eyes, I search his eyes for any hint of emotion to betray him. Sadly though, I find none. He's very good at keeping a stoic composure. Never giving anything away.

Grumbling, I say, "I'm going to have a word or two with Hanabi when I see her.."

"She didn't tell me anything," he replied with a shake of his head. "Before you ask, I found out when she slipped up by telling me you went to request your wedding date be moved up to the end of this _week_. The only plausible reasoning for you doing such a thing would be either you're pregnant or you've lost your sanity. I figured it was the latter."

Pulling a composed expression, I retort, "So the thought that I'm head over heals in the love with Sasuke Uchiha never crossed your mind? I feel insulted, _JiJi." _A smirk pulls at my lips when I note the use of his childhood nickname makes him twitch in annoyance.

"I know you Hinata. You're not the type to fall in love with the likes of Sasuke. You used to have that innocent potential but that ship has long since sailed." For a moment I catch a glimpse of sorrow flash in his lavender eyes. The moment dies seconds later though when his gaze is filled with an emotionless void.

"We agreed not to bring that up the past like that, remember? So let us talk of other news. How are you and Tenten?" I try my best to distract him off the topic of my upcoming nuptials and _that time. _Sadly my attempt fails miserably.

"We're doing fine. Now stop trying to change the subject." I glower at him with annoyance. "I know that you're keeping the baby. That's why you rushed the date. What I want to know though is why didn't you do what you did the last time this happened? I understand the circumstances are quite different, but you're still young. You're barely nineteen. Not to mention you've only just finished your first year of college. How do you kn-"

A whirlpool of emotion bubbled within me the more he talked. He seemed to notice and cut off mid-word. Looking at him, my voice comes out barely audible with a harsh note to it.

"Last time I was _raped_. How does that compare to now? Two very different circumstances. Not to mention I was only _fifteen years old." _Pausing for a moment, I breath in a deep breath to steady myself. Noticing for the first time that tears had been falling down my face. Wiping them away, I continue, "Of course I became a different person after that. When I told father about what happened he didn't believe a word I said and sent me to a boarding school so he wouldn't have to deal with my _dramatic attention schemes,_as he had put it at the time. That was when things changed drastically. And thanks to Temari I was able to get an abortion before I was shipped off. I'm still in debt to the Sabuku family for keeping my secret."

Taking a moment to breath, my gaze fixes on Neji who seemed to have remorse highlighting his features. Sighing at this, I lean forward and place a hand on his shoulder. His gaze snaps to mine at my touch. My voice softens a bit.

"I know you mean well. I just wish you'd trust me and not doubt the decisions I'm making. Believe it or not but this baby and this marriage is better than anything I could have found myself tied up in. At least I'm not in it alone."

Neji's features soften at my statement.

"I do trust you 'Nata. It's that Uchiha I don't trust."

Sighing I sit back, choosing to look out a window overlooking the garden.

"I know how you feel, Jiji. I beg of you to let it go though. He isn't as bad as you think he is."

"I still don't trust him. But I shall let it go...for now."

I gaze at him, giving him a soft smile.

"Thank you."

He returns the smile. "Well, I must get going. I have to get back to work."

Standing in unison with him, I pull him into a hug.

After he leaves the room, I gaze out the window again. Noting the weather is very pleasant out, sun shining and all, I decide to head out. Going out the door to the garden in mine and Hanabi's quarters. Walking along one of the multiple pathways, I take in the surrounding flowers in bloom. My mind wondering to the first day I'd met Sasuke.

_****Flashback** **_

_"Hina, sweetie," my mama's words caught my attention. Looking up into her lavender eyes, mine mirroring hers in shade. I blink, giving her a questioning look. Mama smiles at me. "Today you get to meet a new friend. Are you excited?" _

_Clapping I answer, "Yes!" _

_She laughs at my excitement. Taking my hand, mama leads me out of our home and places me in the backseat. Making sure that I'm buckled in. I look out the window, watching the clouds float by while the car starts to move. Taking us wherever it is we are going. While cloud-watching, I tell mama every type I see. _

_"There's a bunny!" _

_"Oh! A flower!" _

_She makes "Oohhs" and "ahhs" whenever I announce the cloud shapes.  
Soon the car comes to a halt, drawing my attention. I unbuckle my seatbelt and get out of the car. Mama comes around and takes my hand. As we walk up to the front door I note that this house is as big as ours. Maybe even a bit bigger. My attention is drawn to all the pretty flowers aligning the walkway. I point at them in excitement, showing mama. She smiles at me, we get to the door. Mama rings the doorbell, seconds later we are let in by a maid and lead to the backyard. _

_"Natsumi! Darling, please come and sit." A dark haired lady with eyes as dark as the night sky comes over to mama and pulls her into a hug. Mama lets go of my hand to return the hug. While they talk, I notice a black haired boy with eyes matching the ladies. He was staring at me from behind one of the patio chairs. Blinking, I quickly duck behind mama's legs. This causes her to look down at me. _

_"Hina, why are you hiding?" _

_Looking up at her I point in the direction of the strange boy. She looks over and laughs lightly. _

_"That's Sasuke. He's harmless sweetie. He's the new friend I told you about." _

_"He is?" I asked, eyes wide. This causes both mama and the lady to laugh. The lady leans over and speaks to me, holding her hand out._

_"Hello Hinata. I'm Mikoto, Sasuke's mama. Would you like to meet him?"_

_Looking at her, I think about her question for a few moments. The serious look on my face seems to make the two women laugh. Smiling I place my hand in Mikoto's outstretched one. _

_"Yes please." I answer her question with a smile. _

_I follow after Mikoto and mama over to the table. They sit down, Mikoto shooing Sasuke from behind her chair. _

_"Go say hello, Sasuke. Don't be rude to your new friend." _

_Blinking, he moves over to me and holds out his hand. I take his hand and shake it._

_"Hi," he greeted._

_Smiling, I reply, "Hi." _

_"Sasuke, why don't you show Hinata your play castle?" Mikoto asked her son. _

_"Okay." He grabbed my hand and lead me through a hedge like maze. The maze opened up to a big clearing with a huge wooden castle colored red, blue, and black. My eyes widened in awe as I took in the amazing sight. _

_"You have strange eyes." _

_Jumping a bit, I look at Sasuke. His words startling me. _

_"What do you mean?"_

_"They're the color of lilies."_

_"Is that bad?"_

_"No. I like lilies."_

_"Okay." _

_"Let's go play." With that he ran off and entered the castle. I ran after him. _

_Running up a set of spiral stairs, I peer around the corner of the hallway I'd entered. Not seeing Sasuke, I step in. Warily, I walk through the hall, entering into a room filled with treasure chests. My eyes widen at the sight of them. Before I can step forward I'm pulled back with a hand over my mouth to keep me from making a peep. Looking back my eyes meet onyx. He places a finger over his mouth to motion silence then moves his hand away from my mouth. He points at a sleeping dragon in the treasure room. I look at him with wide eyes, realizing it's guarding the treasure. A soft gasp escapes me, which causes the dragon to wake up. _

_"Run!" _

_He grabs my hand and runs through the hall dragging me with him. We turn a sharp corner and enter a small room, locking the door behind us. Sitting down, I begin to catch my breath. He looks out the peep-hole then sits down next to me. _

_"Are you okay?" He asked me with concern. _

_"Yeah." I reply. _

_Looking around the room, I see a bunch of swords and shields. Getting up, I walk over to a row of swords. I reach out to grab one, curiosity taking over. Before I could touch the sword my arm is grabbed. Turning to the side, I see Sasuke. _

_"Why can't I touch it?" _

_"Because you don't know how to use it. Plus you're the princess."_

_"Princesses can use swords," I say, crossing my arms over my chest. _

_"No they can't. It's the job of Knights to protect the Princess." _

_"Oh.. So are you my Knight then?" I look at him curiously. _

_He ponders for a moment, then nods. I smile at this. _

_"Well then, Sir Sasuke, you can protect me from that dragon!" _

_"Yes my lady," he says. Bowing, he takes my hand and places a kiss on it then grabs a sword and shield. The door bursts open from the dragons roar. With a shout, my knight pushes me back and stands in front of me. His shield and sword raised. Peering around him, the dragon's eyes shine void of mercy. As the dragon is about to breath fire at us, Sasuke takes his chance and strikes the dragon right in the eye. A screech erupts from it and Sasuke strikes again. This time in the dragons leg. It retreats from the castle. _

_Sasuke drops the sword and shield, panting from the fight. I run over to him and embrace him in a hug. _

_"My hero!" I place a kiss on his cheek, his face turns a light shade of pink._

_Getting down on one knee, he takes my hand and looks into my eyes. _

_"I shall protect you from this day forward from all the evil in this world." _

_Before either of us could say anything else, our mothers shout that it's time for dinner. Smiling, I take his hand and we walk out of the castle over to the table. _

_"Aww! Look Natsumi! They're holding hands." _

_"Does my little Hina-bear have a new best friend?" _

_Smiling at my mama, I nod my head. _

_"He's my Knight!" Sasuke nods in confirmation. This causes the two women to say "awww" in unison. _

_"Now come sit down you two. It's lunch time." _

_****Flashback End** **_

The ringing of my phone pulls me from my trance. Ino's name flashes on the screen. Smiling, I answer the phone.

"Hey Ino."

"Hinata Hyuuga! Why didn't you tell me you're getting married in a _week_?!"

Cringing at her shouts, I bring the phone back to my ear.

"I was going to tell you today. Everything has just been flying in every direction lately."

"When you put it that way I can't stay mad at you."

Smiling, I sit down on a bench and watch the coy in the coy pond.

"You never stay mad for to long."

"True." Silence hangs between us for a moment until Ino speaks in a tone I know all too well, "Sooo you are Sasuke, eh?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I know you two have some history, but how did it get this far?"

Sighing softly I respond, "You were at the party Ino. I'm sure you heard about what we were doing."

"Well... I did _hear _something." My eyes widen at the tone she uses on the word hear.

"Please don't tell me you _heard_ us."

"Uhm.. Everyone heard you guys."

"Oh God.."

"Don't worry about it though! Everyone was drunk, high, or both that night."

"I suppose that makes it less embarrassing.."

"So, do you wanna go shopping and get dinner tonight?"

"Sure. Sounds good to me. Tomorrow morning the stress begins with planning the wedding.."

"If you need any help I'll be there in a heart beat."

"I know you will."

"Well, see you later! Love ya!"

"Love you too, loud mouth."

A smile spreads across my lips at the mock gasp from the other end of the phone. Laughing, I hang up and slip it into a pocket. Getting up from the bench, I slowly make my way into the Hyuuga manor to get ready for my outing with Ino.

Hours later, I find myself plopping down onto my bed after dropping multiple shopping bags on the floor. Sighing to myself, I think '_Tomorrow is going to be a long day..ugh. Maybe I should make Sasuke help with the plans.' _An evil smirk spreads across my lips at that thought. I pull out my phone and send him a text stating he has to be here bright and early to help with the plans. Dropping my phone, I let myself fall into a deep slumber.

**Authors Note: I hope ya'll enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will be throwing in more flashbacks on Hinata and Sasuke's relationship throughout the story. What do you think of Hinata's relationship with her father, Hanabi, Ino, Neji, and Sasuke? Oh and one thing I wanted to put out there; Hinata never told anyone besides Hanabi and Ino about her past relationship with Sasuke. In this story Neji wasn't around Hinata a lot until her mother died. Things will become more clear as the story goes further. R&R! :) **

**P.S. If anyone is interested I do have another story that I'm writing. It's another HinaSasu fanfic, go figure. Have a good day! **


	3. From Color Schemes to Stalkerish Intenti

**Authors Note: Hello my lovely readers! Thank you to those who've reviewed. Your suggestions and praise have made my day. I was going to wait to start writing this chapter for a few days but you guys made me want to try and update sooner. :) **

**Warnings: Murder. Cussing. Talk of Rape. Sexual Innuendos. **

**Chapter 3: From Color Schemes to Stalkerish Intentions**

_Blue skies and bright sunshine created a comforting atmosphere. A young 8 year old me, holding hands with my mother, in complete ignorant bliss. Knowing they couldn't see me, I followed after them. Maybe this time it'll be different. Knowing that is just wishful thinking, I let myself have that denial filled bliss just for a moment. A smile blesses me at the sight of my mother and a smaller version of myself play at the swing-set. _

_"Hina, sweetie, stay here. Mommy will be right back." _

_"Okay mama." _

_Hearing those words caused a gut wrenching feeling to spark within me. Natsumi Hyuuga walks away from her little girl and meets answers her phone. Not being able to hear the conversation, I just watch her. An ominous feeling overwhelming me. After hanging up, Natsumi goes over to little Hinata and tells her it's time to go. With that, they leave the park. Following after them, tears start to cloud my vision. _

_Odd. This has never happened before.. _

_At the car, she buckles little Hinata into the backseat and shuts the door. Going around the car, she attempts to get into the car but is stopped by the hooded figure. Not wanting to watch, I close my eyes. Having seen this happen so many times. _

_"What do you want?!" Came the shocked voice of my mother. _

_"You know what I want. Either give her to me or I will take things into my own hands." The low whispery voice of the hooded figure always makes me shiver. Every time I hear it. _

_"You can't have her! She's just a little girl." _

_"That maybe, but he wants her now." _

_I crack one eye open, peering around my fingers that I'd placed over my eyes. Heart-break takes hold, the 8 year old Hinata is looking out the car window. Confusion and fear in her watery lavender gaze. Looking back at my mother and her assaulter, I flinch when the sound of flesh being pierced is heard like a gunshot firing off. He leans close to Natsumi and whispers something in her ear. _

_The screams of the little lavender eyed girl rip me out of my sleep. _

With a scream, I jolt up in bed. Clutching the blanket close, I lean over and turn on my bedside lamp. Looking around my room I let out a sigh of relief. It was only a dream. My door bursts open as my sister comes running up to me. Her eyes wide as she stares into mine.

"Are you alright Nata? I heard you screaming.."

Nodding, I pull her into a tight hug. Pulling her onto the bed with me.

"Was it that dream about Mom again?"

Not saying anything, I nod. Nothing else was said between us. Like previous nights where I've had the same nightmare, my sister stayed in bed with me until the morning sun shined through the curtains. My sister was only 3 when our mother died. She hadn't come with us that day. It was supposed to be a special day between my mother and me. Only, it turned out to be a horrible day. At least Hanabi hadn't been there to witness our mother's death. My sister's movements snap me out of my thoughts.

"Come on Nata. We gotta get ready for your appointment with the wedding planner."

Sighing, I slip out of bed and start my usual morning routine.

Slipping into a flowing off-white sleeveless dress, I look in the mirror. Satisfied with my looks, I make a fish face and giggle. My earlier depressed feelings have long since passed, replaced with content. Today was going to be a good day. Slipping into my silver ballet flats, I head out to the outdoor patio. My sister had left earlier to meet the wedding planner. She told me that they'd be waiting in the garden.

A cool breeze hits me as I step outside. Smiling, I look up at the clear blue sky. Taking a deep breath, the mixed scents of the flowers warm me. After basking in the beauty of the day, I make my way through the maze pathway. In the center of the maze there is a lovely gazebo looking over a koi pond. My sister and the planner are there waiting for me. Greeting them, I sit next to my sister.

"Hello . My name is Toshiko Yumi. Your father told me the details for the ceremony. He said to let you chose the flowers and color schemes for the ceremony. He also had me arrange an appointment at the bridal boutique."

"It's nice to meet you Yumi." Smiling at her pleasantly, we shake hands. Relief sweeps over me the moment she tells me my father chose most of the details for the ceremony. I never was patient with this kind of stuff. I preferred to just have a simple ceremony.

"Shall we get started?" Hanabi asked, looking at me and Yumi.

"Sure." Just then my cellphone went off. Looking at the caller ID, I see it's Sasuke. Smirking, I answer it.

"Why are you dragging me into the wedding planning? Isn't that what girls do?"

Giggling, I answer, "We're going to be living together soon. You need to help with these kind of things."

"Fine.." There's a pause. "Where are you at?"

"In the center of the Hyuuga garden."

"Okay. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"We'll be waiting."

With that I hung up. Looking over at my sister and at Yumi, I smile sweetly.

"My fiance will be here shortly."

I wasn't just going to sit through this myself. My soon-to-be-husband can share in the stress of arranging a wedding. No matter how little there is to do. Fifteen minutes later my phone rings again.

"Are you lost?"

"..you did this on purpose didn't you?"

Trying to stop the giggle from escaping, I answer him.

"No. I did, however, plan on making you share this lovely experience with me."

"Hinata, if you weren't pregnant for my child.. I swear.."

"Hmm..I'll meet you at the entrance of the maze."

"Okay."

Hanging up, I look over at the two ladies next to me.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go lead Mr. Uchiha through the maze."

"Of course." Yumi responded.

Hanabi just giggled.

Sliding out of my seat, I walk through the pathway. Looking around the entrance, I don't spot any sign of the Uchiha. Frowning, I pull out my phone to call him. Just as I'm about to hit call I feel arms wrapping around me. Dropping my phone, I let out a surprised scream. Flailing around, I kick the shin of my attacker.

"Dammit Hina! Careful where you kick those feet of yours."

Turning around, I glare at the taller man. He smirks in return. Annoyance becomes apparent on my face.

"I'll do worse than that, you bastard!"

"Calm down Hina!"

"Why would you do that, Sasuke? I'm pregnant with your child." Crossing my arms, I quirk a brow at him.

"I was just messing around Hina. Don't give me that look."

"I'll give you any look I want, you bastard." I grumbled back at him.

Amusement seems to take over his face. His arms wrap around my waist as he pulls me closer to him. Tilting my head back, I find myself trapped into his midnight black eyes. Finding myself falling into a trance, our lips lock within seconds yet seeming as if an eternity is going by. Closing my eyes, I lean into him. My arms snaking around his neck to pull him closer to me. With just a nip, my lips part allowing him entrance. Our dance for control begins. All to soon he breaks away. Smirking down at me. Glowering at him, I step back from him and flip him the bird. Laughing, he takes my hand.

"Take me away to our torture, my lady."

"Right this way, my knight." I responded with a smile.

After a few hours of talking flowers, colors, and other such details, I'm forced to try on multiple wedding gowns at the boutique. I was okay the first thirty minutes or so, but it's been three hours. Ino met us at the boutique and wouldn't let me settle on the third dress I'd tried on. Claiming it was to simple. I liked it though.

Looking over at my fiance, I note his smirk. Glowering at him, an idea pops into my mind. He's been enjoying himself too much while I've been in bridal gown torture. It's time for him to suffer the same fate as I. He must have noticed the gleam in my eyes because I saw him slowly trying to edge out of the room.

"Sasuke, darling. I think it's time for you to try on different suits. We must find the perfect one that will go with my dress." My voice had a bitter sweet tone in it. Looking over at Ino, I say, "Ino, I love this dress."

My last statement was quite true. It was a kimono sleeved dress that hugged my down to my waist then flared out in a princess-like skirt. There was a pattern of roses embroidered along the waist. It had a sweetheart neckline.

Ino comes over and walks around me, analyzing the dress no doubt. A satisfied sound comes from her. Coming back to the front of me, she looks at me with a broad smile.

"This is what I'm talking about, Hina! You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Ino."

We both turn towards Sasuke. He pulled his infamous poker face, but I knew behind it he was cursing me with all the words in the book. Smiling sweetly at him, I head off into the changing room and get changed.

After moments of cursing, pulling, and zipping, I emerge from the changing room in my own clothes. Sliding my arms around Sasuke, I lean into him. Gazing into his eyes with an ever sweet smile gracing my lips.

"It's your turn to try on wedding attire. After all, you have to match my beauty the day we wed, ne?" Smirking, he leans down, his lips close to my ear.

"As you say, my lady."

"Either get a room or let's get going!"

Ino has such a loud mouth sometimes. Giggling at that thought, I drag my soon-to-be-husband over to the mens section of the boutique. Sitting back in one of the plush chairs outside the changing room, I watch the Uchiha model the different suits and tuxedos. Soon I find myself going off into my memories, a particular one coming to mind.

_**Flashback** _

_My first day of classes is today. My father sent me to a specialty boarding school so he wouldn't have to deal with me anymore. His exact words were, "Your actions have gone to far, Hinata. I am sending you to boarding school in Konoha. There they will guide you in the right direction for your future. Do not disappoint me like you have in the past." The fact that he dismissed my confession of being raped as a ploy to seek more attention hurt to much that words could not explain. Ever since my mother passed on that horrible day things hadn't been the same with my father and me. After that he would dismiss anything I'd say. Thankfully my sister was there for me to confide in. It hurt being far away from her. She would have come to the school with me if she'd been old enough. But her being fiver years younger, she was still too young to attend the boarding school. _

_The school's curriculum has general education classes in the morning then after lunch they have specialty classes based on the student's talents. The headmistress Tsunade told me to wait in the office for my guide. She said I'd have one for my morning classes and another one for my afternoon classes. Their duties to me are helping me become adjusted to the school and catching up in my classes. I arrived in the middle of a semester, so it was deemed appropriate that I have a tutor. _

_Hearing the door open, I turn my head to the side to see who had entered. Furrowing my brows, I analyze the back of a male figure. His hair was a deep shade of black with a hint of blue where the light caught. He seems familiar.. Once the male turns around our eyes lock. Onyx meeting lilac once again. Recognition dawns on my face, his mirroring my own. Slowly getting up, I walk over to him. He meets me halfway._

_"I-is th-that r-really you, S-sasuk-ke?" I internally curse myself for stuttering. Ever since my mother's murder I've been cursed with it. _

_"..Hinata?" Nodding at his questioning expression, he pulls me into a tight hug. After a few moments he lets me go. I thought that I'd never see him again. After our first playdate we became best friends. We saw each other at least once a week up until my mother passed. I had asked my father to take me to go see Sasuke but he refused. _

_"Why did you stop coming over after...you know?" He asked in a soft voice so only the two of us heard him. _

_"M-my fa-father wouldn't ta-take me ov-over.." Looking down, I stare at my fidgeting hands. Tears were beginning to blur my vision. He takes my hands in his, which makes me look up at him with wide eyes. A soft blush coloring my cheeks at the contact._

_"It's okay, princess." My mouth forms into an 'o' in awe at him remembering his childhood nickname for me. He smirks at that. "Yes, I remembered. I did vow to protect you didn't I?" His smirk turns into a frown. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from witnessing what you did..."_

_"I-it's no-not your f-fa-fault.." _

_"Hinata...when did you start stuttering? I don't remember you being one to stutter." He asked with his brows furrowed. _

_"It s-started af-after my mom pa-passed.." _

_"Ah...well we'll work on fixing that, okay?" He says with a smile. Returning the smile, I nod. _

_"I've another question for you. Why did you come in the middle of the semester?" _

_The blood drains from my face at his question. Looking away, I pull my hands from his. Tears start streaming down my cheeks, much to my dismay. Flashes of the rape crossing my mind. Sasuke looks at me concerned. His hands lightly set on my shoulders, making me look up into his worried gaze. _

_"Anything you tell me will stay between us." _

_Looking down, my voice comes barely audible. _

_"I wa-was r-ra-raped.." _

_**End** _

"Hinata! Pay attention girl!" Ino's loudmouth brings me back to the present. Sticking my tongue out at her, I turn my attention over to Sasuke. A smile crosses my lips at the sight of him. The current suit he has on is just perfect. It makes him resemble the dark knight role he took on those many years ago when we first met. Getting up from my seat, I walk around him, mimicking Ino's analyzing expression. Stopping in front of him, I look up at him, our gazes lock.

"What's the verdict?"

"It's perfect. You can change now."

"Finally.."

He walks off mumbling something about women and their need for perfection. Giggling, I pull out my phone and check for any messages. Seeing a text from an unknown number, I open it. As I read the message confusion becomes apparent on my face. This causes Ino and Hanabi to come over.

"What's wrong Nata?" My sister voices in concern.

"I'm not sure.." Muttering, I hold the phone out to Ino and my sister.

Ino reads out the text, "I know your secrets. What happens if Mr. Hiashi Hyuuga finds out? Stay away from a certain Uchiha and we won't find out."

Sasuke walks over, takes the phone, and reads the text. Turning to me, he gives me back the phone. He begins to walk to the exit of the boutique. Quickly, I follow after him. In the parking lot I catch his arm.

"Sasuke! Where are you going? Do you know who sent that?"

"Get in the car and I'll tell you."

"Why?"

"Just do it, Hinata." He turns to me, gazing into my eyes. "Have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?"

Shaking my head, I walk around his parked Mercedes and get into the passenger seat. He was already in the driver seat. As he speeds from the parking lot I turn to him.

"Well?"

**Authors Note: Oooohhh cliffy! Don't throw projectiles at me! Sooo how you all like it so far? What do you think of Hinata and Sasuke's relationship so far? Who do you think sent the message? Is there a connection between the murder of Hinata's mum and the rape? Let me know your thoughts! Also let me know if there is anything you would like to see. R&R! :) **


	4. Past Memories Come to Life

**Authors Note: Sorry for the late update guys! I've been on vacation and got lost in all the chaos of packing and arriving to my destination. I will try to update weekly from now on. Please excuse any typos and/or any grammatical errors. The usual document processor I use isn't on the computer I'm on so it doesn't have spelling check, odd I know! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chappy!**

**Warnings: Cussing, Speak of Abortion, Mild Violance. **

**Chapter 4: Past Memories Come to Life**

Sasuke speeds through multiple lights, his jaw clenched in anger. Flicking my gaze from him, I let out a huff of annoyance. He hadn't spoken a word since we got in the car. We pass by multiple neighborhoods and businesses at what seems to be 100 miles per hour. Finally, after what seems ages, I turn towards him and pinch his arm. Quite hard might I add.

"Ow! What the fuck, Hinata?" His brows furrow as he rubs his arm.

"Pay attention to the road idiot!" I all but shout at him.

Grumbling something I can't catch, he turns back to the road and continues on driving. After another few moments of silence, he finally reveals what I've been wanting to know.

"We're going to find Karin." His words confuse me, seeming to notice my expression, he continues with his explanation. "She's the one who sent you the text. I went out with her on a few dates. After realizing she's a psychotic bitch, I stopped seeing her. She seems to think that we're still involved though. I thought I could keep it under wraps, but I guess that isn't an option now."

"Why didn't you tell me? I think I should know about any women you have or are having a relationship with. I mean, since we're getting married on friday. Oh, and we can't forget about the other reason you're tied to me now." To make my point clear, I motion to my abdomen.

His hand gently caresses my abdomen. Looking up from his hand, my gaze gets caught in his own. Tenderness and care flooding his obsidion eyes. A soft smile plays at my lips. I've never been able to stay mad at him.. when I was at my worst he healed me and helped me become the person I am today.

"I know, Hina.. I know." He looks back at the road. "I just didn't want to put my baggage on your shoulders. Especially with the wedding and the pregnancy."

"You do need to be honest with me in everything though. So explain to me what you're going to do about this situation."

"I figure we go see her and set things straight with her. She can't be totally insane, right?" He looks at me as if looking for confirmation. I just shrug. That doesn't help at all.

Sitting back in my seat, I close my eyes until we arrive to our destination. Moments pass, my mind wondering to past times.

_**Flashback**_

_I feel myself being pulled tightly against a warm figure. Blinking, I try to keep the tears from falling, failing misserably. My tears soak into Sasuke's shirt. His words soon fill my ears. Those meant to soothe. _

_"Hinata.. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I promise you that I will protect you from this moment forward." _

_I feel his head resting atop mine. Burrowing my face further into his shirt, I let myself go. Silently crying as he holds me. Moments later, I hear someone come up to us. Pulling back from Sasuke's comforting hold, I look up at the headmistress's assistant, Shizune-Sama. She offers a smile, I try to return the favor but fail misserably. _

_"Is everything alright over here?" Her voice comes out filled with concern. _

_"..Y-yes.." My voice comes out a bit cracked. Wincing at this, I glance over at Sasuke for help. Noting my expression, he looks at Shizune-Sama. _

_"Everything is fine, Shizune-Sama. We were just catching up, it's been a long time since we've seen each other." He gives her a reasurring smile. _

_"Oh! Well that's good then. If you need anything feel free to come to my office, Hinata. Have a good first day." With a smile, she leaves them to their own devices. _

_Sasuke places his arm around my shoulder, looking up at him I give him a small smile. He gives me a smirk in return, guiding me out of the office. As we walk through the hall it seems like everyone clears a path for us. _

_"We have the same classes throughout the morning. Our first class is homeroom with Kakashi-Sensei. You never have to worry about being late with him, he's always late himself. After homeroom we have literature, which happens to be taught by Kakashi-Sensei as well. Then we have Philosophy with Aruka-Sensei. After that is Calculus with Iruka-Sensei. Then, finally, is lunch. I don't know what you have for your afternoon classes. Those are based on what area you want to focus in the most." _

_We finally step into the classroom, he guides me over to a table in the back. There are already a few students sitting around it. Sasuke pulls a chair out for me next to a shaggy brown haired boy who was looking at me curiously. As I sit down, Sasuke glares at the boy as, he too, sits down. _

_"Stop staring Mutt, you'll make people think you're a lechor or something." _

_I look at Sasuke with wide eyes at his words. Before I can say anything, I hear the retort of the boy next to me._

_"That isn't what your mother said to me last night." _

_I turn my gaze over to the boy, a look of shock on my face. Especially when he waggles his brows. He seems to feel my gaze on him, as he returns it. A smile broadens on his lips. He holds his hand out. _

_"Hello, my name is Kiba. It's nice to see a new face around here." _

_Blinking, I stare at his hand then back up at him. This makes him laugh. Dropping his hand, he looks over at Sasuke again. _

_"She doesn't seem like a talker. What'd ya do to her, Sasuke? Did you break her?" _

_Rolling his eyes, Sasuke leans close to me and whispers into my ear. _

_"Ignore him. He's an idiot." _

_Another voice pipes up from across the table. We both look over at the cause of it. A pink haired beauty with emerald toned eyes smiles in our direction. I hear an annoyed sigh come from Sasuke. _

_"Why haven't you introduced us, Sasuke-kun?" Her sweet toned voice seems to fill the room. _

_"You're annoying." Came his reply. _

_Frowning at his response, I look back to the pinkette and finally find my voice. _

_"I'm Hi-Hinata Hyu-Hyuuga. It's ni-nice to m-meet you." I do my best to put on a smile, for once not failing. The pinkette sits across from us. _

_"Well, Hinata, it's nice to finally have another female at the table." _

_"Hey! What does that mean, forehead?" The loud voiced retort comes from a tall blonde haired girl with mesmorizing blue eyes. She looks over at me, deciding to ignore whatever Sakura was about to say. She leans over the table with her hand held out to me. I take it. "My name is Ino. It's nice to finally have someone with _breasts_ at this table." _

_Her words cause Sakura to twitch. I decide to sink into my chair, scooting a bit closer to Sasuke to hide from the two screaming females. Sasuke shakes his head at the females, an annoyed look on his face. _

_"Just ignore them. They'll shut up soon enough." _

_Nodding, the bell rings. Some other people casually stroll into class ten minutes late. They sit at our table. Sasuke introduces them all to me; Shikamaru, Choji, Shino and Sai. They start a light conversation, I say something every now and then. Twenty minutes after that a flash of blonde and orange come shooting into the classroom, nearly crashing into the table. I let out a startled scream. Sasuke looks at me concerned then back at the cause. _

_"Watch where you're landing, Dobe. You scared Hinata." He growled out. _

_The blonde haired boy looks from Sasuke to me. Scratching the back of his head, he chuckles nervously. _

_"Sorry about that Hinata! I'm Naruto by the way." He some how maneuvers around Sasuke and has me in a death like grip, hugging me. Sasuke pries Naruto off from me and throws him across the table. _

_"Are you okay, Hime?" I nod at his question, sitting back down. He turns to glare daggers at Naruto, as he too sits down. "Don't do that again, dobe. She's not used to your touchy-feely ways." _

_Before Naruto can say anything, Kakashi-Sensei walks in. The whole class stares at him as he sits at his desk. _

_"Sorry everyone, I got lost on my way to class. There was a lovely field of flowers.. and.. well... nevermind." He stops talking after seeing the class giving him an we-don't-believe-you look. He looks down at his papers, noticing that he has a new student. He looks through the class and meets my gaze. _

_"You must be the newbie. Hyuuga Hinata. Why don't you come up and tell us something about yourself?" He speaks to me in a kind tone. Feeling nervous at his request, I look at Sasuke for help. He just shrugs. Furrowing my brows at him, I get up and slowly make my way to the front of the room, not wanting to trip or something. Once at the front, I turn around and gaze at the class. I hide my hands behind my back to keep from fidgeting. _

_"He-hello.. I'm Hi-Hinata.." the classroom is quiet as I try to think of what to say next. Biting my lip, I gaze over at Sasuke. His eyes are filled with encouragement. Taking a deep breath, I speak, "My fa-favorite subject is ar-art. Pa-painting especially. I lo-love to si-sit out under th-the st-stars at ni-night. It's s-so pe-peaceful.." I tell a bit more about myself, then walk back to my seat and listen to the others talk. _

_The day passes by without a hitch, soon lunchtime comes around the corner. After collecting our lunches, Sasuke leads me to a private place for the two of us to eat outside. We sit in silence while we eat. _

_"Do you know who did it?" His voice causes me to jump a bit, I had zoned off into my thoughts. His question processes in my mind. Not sure what he means, I ask him. _

_"What do you mean..?" _

_"Who did to you what you told me in the office.." _

_Silence hangs between us for a few moments. I finally nod my head. _

_"Has he been punished for what he did?" _

_Reluctantly I shake my head. Looking down at my empty tray, not wanting to see his face. _

_"Why?" His simple question causes tears to blur my vision, soon falling onto the table. He reaches out and wipes them away. "Shh.. it's alright Hime. Please tell me.. I want to help." _

_I look up at him, taking a deep breath I begin to tell him. _

_"When I to-told my fa-father he d-didn't believe me.. he s-said that I w-was just t-trying to g-get his attention an-and that I n-needed to stop l-lying and c-causing pro-problems.. then he s-sent me he-here.." _

_"What the fuck is wrong with him? You were raped for christs sake.." _

_Tears begin to spill over again, he frowns at this and pulls me close to him. He strokes my back in a comforting manor. His motions stop in mid-motion at my next words._

_"I ha-had to h-have an ab-abo-abortion .." _

_**Ends**_

Snapping out of my trance, I notice we're parked in front of a mansion. Furrowing my brows, I look over at Sasuke. He looks back at me. Sighing, he motions to get out of the car. I do so as he does the same. Walking around the car, he takes my hand and has me stay behind him as we walk up to the intimidating doors. He rings the doorbell. While we wait, he looks over at me.

"Let me do most of the talking, Hime. I want to get this over with as soon as possible." I nod in answer to him. The door opens seconds later by none other than the red headed bitch. She gives Sasuke a suggestive smirk, but glares when she sees me.

"What are _you _doing here?" Her question obviously directed at me, but before I can respond, Sasuke answers her.

"We're here to set the record straight." With that he pushes past her, pulling me behind him. He looks at Karin expectantly. Grumbling, she leads us to a study of sorts. She sits behind a desk, folding her arms atop it in a professional like manor. Peering over her glasses at us. We sit in the chairs in front of the desk.

"I'm assuming you're over here because the skank carrying the bastard showed you my message?" Her voice holding no emotion what so ever. She screamed of sociopath.

Narrowing his gaze, Sasuke responds.

"Speak with respect, bitch. Now, listen to me and listen to me well. Stay away from me and my soon-to-be-wife and our unborn child. If you do not stay away from us, then I will put a restraining order in place and eventually get your ass put into the psych ward."

This causes Karin to giggle. I exchange a look with Sasuke of annoyance and shock. Her gaze flicks between me and Sasuke, finally settling on him.

"I'm not going to do that. You're mine. I won't let some whore take you away from me. We have something amazing together, why can't you see that, Sasuke-kun?" She crawls over the desk and just about pounces on him. Not able to take it anymore, I slap the bitch across the face so hard she falls off the desk. She looks up at me with rage clearly on her face. "You're going to regret that, skank!" She all but screeched.

She jumps at me, but gets stopped by Sasuke who throws her back onto the floor. Glaring down at her. He looks over at me with concern.

"Are you alright, Hime?" I nod in response, then step around him to look down at Karin.

"Stay away from my fiance or you'll be limping for weeks. You hear me bitch?" This just causes her to sneer at me.

Turning away, Sasuke and I begin to walk from the room but don't make it out. Karin pulls my hair so hard, I end up falling backwards. She jumps down onto me and starts to claw at my face. Screaming, I reach up and dig my nails into whatever limb I can get ahold of, pushing with all my might. Sasuke pulls her off me by the hair. Picking me up, he looks in disgust towards Karin.

"I'm putting that restraining order in effect. We'll see you in court you dumb bitch."

With that he leaves the mansion with me. Placing me in the car as gently as possible, he goes around the car and gets into the driver side. Starting up the car, he speeds off.

"I'm taking you to the hospital to get checked out." His voice laced with worry.

Making a face, I look at him. "I don't need to get checked out, Sasuke. I'm fine."

"No you're not. You're bleeding, not to mention you fell hard. The baby could have been hurt.."

Sighing, I nod in defeat. "Fine, fine. Everything will be fine though."

Twenty minutes later I'm being carried into the hospital by Sasuke. He walks over to the nurses desk. The nurse sees him and looks at me worried.

"What's wrong, Sir?"

"My fiance took a hard fall and got scratched up by a crazy woman. She's pregnant."

"Right this way!"

The nurse leads us off to a room. After a series of tests and bandaging me up, I look at the time. Five hours have passed since we arrived in the hospital. Sighing, I look over at the worried Uchiha sitting at my bedside. Just as I'm about to speak the doctor walks in. Snapping our attention to him, he walks up to the side of the bed.

"We've done a series of tests to make sure you're fine . The same for your fetus. We discovered something in the results."

"What do you mean _something_?" I ask, worry clear on my face.

"You have Hyperemesis Gravidarum. It is a very rare illness that pregnant women get. The symptoms include; vomiting, dehydration, and nausea. There can also be fainting. Have you been experiencing any of these symptoms?"

"N-no.. not that I've noticed.. I guess I've been feeling a bit faint lately. I've been having to stop often by the restroom to vomit, but I thought that was normal morning sickness."

"I see, I see. I want you to have as much bedrest as possible. I don't want to chance you getting worse. Drink plenty of fluids and make sure not to move when you don't need to. I'm also going to have the nurse set you up with a pre-natal vitamins and a multi-vitamin specific for your condition. We want to keep you as healthy as possible."

"Is there anything else you found?" Sasuke asks the Doctor.

"Ah, yes. You have a high level of HcG. This indicates that you could possibly be pregnant for twins."

I look at Sasuke, his gaze locks with mine. Many emotions run between us. This is definetely more than we thought we were going to be taking on. Somehow though, I felt excited at the prospect of having two beautiful children. A soft giggle slips from me.

"That's going to be a massive amount of diapers." Sasuke nods in agreement.

"So when can I leave?" I ask the doctor.

"Tomorrow morning you can check out. I want to keep you over night just to be safe."

"Okay."

Smiling the Doctor shakes bids us farewell and leaves.

Sasuke moves onto the bed with me and pulls me close. Snuggling close to him, I look up into his eyes. He presses his lips to mine in a soft tender caress. Snuggling close to him, I rest my head on his chest.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

"What for?" His voice is laced with curiosity.

"Everything."

"I'll always be here."

Smiling softly, I close my eyes and fall into a deep slumber.

**Authors Note: I hope you all liked it! Sorry again for any errors in my spelling/grammar. I hope it wasn't boring. I will update by the end of the week! I promise! Now.. question time! What do you think will happen with Karin? Will she stay away or will she cause problems? What do you think Sasuke will say about Hinata's abortion? Who do you think raped her? Why do you think her father dismissed her claims of rape? R&R! Love ya'll! :) **


	5. Matrimonial Bliss with a Side of Blarrrg

**Authors Note: I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter. Things are going to be a bit more calm in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! Oh and I noticed in a review that someone mentioned my usage of HcG levels wasn't correct. I just wanted to state that I did the research and I did use it correctly. Nine times out of ten I'm correct in my information usage. Thanks! :) **

**Warnings: Mention of Abortion, Minor Cussing. **

**Chapter 5: Matrimonial Bliss with a Side of Blaarrgghhhh**

After Sasuke brought me back to the Hyuuga manor, he told my sister about what happened and they deemed it appropriate to make me stay in bed until the wedding day. I was just fine with that. My sister went in my place for any and all meetings that required my presence. My father was told that I came down with a slight bug and required bed rest until the wedding day. He didn't protest to this at all. I've been fighting the urge to vomit up almost anything I've had to eat. The only thing that seems to stay put is ramen. So that's what I've been eating the past few days. Hopefully that will be available at the wedding reception.

Hanabi walks into my room and sits on the side of my bed. I look at her groggily. She just woke me up and notified me that it's my wedding day. This day is going to suck for sure. Hopefully I don't puke all over the guests. With my sister's help, I get untangled from my blankets. Shooing her out, I slip out of my pajamas and walk into the shower. With a sigh of content, I relax under the warm liquid that caresses my skin.

A while later I step out of the shower and dry myself off. Grabbing my robe, I pull it on and tie it at the waist. As soon as I walk out of the bathroom I find myself being ambushed by Ino and Hanabi. With a sigh, I let them whisk me away to become primp and prodded for my looming nuptials. After what seems like hours, I'm dragged to the bridal brunch. At least I get to eat something now. I just hope I don't vomit.

"Come sit down next to me, Nata."

My sister motions to a chair next to the one she's occupying. Sitting into the chair, I scoot it forward. Roaming my eyes over the palet of food set before me, I decide to be bold and pile my plate with berries and baguettes. I've suddenly got a ravenous hunger. My sister gives me an odd look. I stick my tongue out at her and start devouring the food. The other Hyuuga females that are set at the overly long table whisper among themselves. I ignore them, knowing they're probably appalled by the fact that I actually have an appetite. A lot of these women are stuck up prudes.

Wiping my mouth off with my napkin, I set it down onto the plate. I grab my glass of apple juice and chug it. Setting that aside, I allow my gaze to roam around the table. It seems as if every Hyuuga female is here at the brunch. Who knew so many people would be here for my pre-wedding brunch. The idea causes a small smile to flicker onto my lips.

My attention snaps over to one of the Hyuuga elder's as she calls a toast.

"Hinata, you've grown into a beautiful young woman. With your marriage to the young Uchiha you are not only tying us to another powerful clan, but you will be providing both Hyuuga and Uchiha with powerful heirs. Here's to a long and bountiful marriage."

I smile at the elder and nod my head in thanks. More toasts saying basically the same thing but in different words, we all move to a sitting room. I find myself seated in the center of the room with Hanabi and Ino next to me. I receive a bunch of gifts to open, which I do. The gifts vary from kitchenware to lingerie. One gift I receive causes me to nearly faint, no thanks to Ino. She should know better than to give me a vibrator! Especially in front of all these Hyuugas! I send the blonde a glare. She answers it with a devious smirk. I look over at Hanabi to see her reaction. Her eyes are twinkling with amusement.

Turning my gaze to the other Hyuuga females in the room, I see them having expressions of humor and amusement. Sighing in relief, I set the embarrassing device to the side. Smiling, I thank everyone in the room. Hanabi hovers over me as I arise from my seat. I give her an exhausted look and shoo her away.

"I don't need help walking, Nabi."

"I know, but what if you fall or something?"

"I'm not feeling faint or anything. I'm gonna go to the garden for some air. I'll be back in twenty minutes."

With a sigh, she nods in compliance. I quickly escape to the garden before she changes her mind and has Ino hover over me in her place. They can take care of the gifts too. Stepping outside, I walk along the pathway aligned by various flowers and shrubbery. Breathing in deeply, I smile as the mingled scents overtake me. Thankfully it doesn't cause nausea to take over. Reaching one of the benches, I plop down with a sigh of content. Today is such a beautiful day, especially in this garden. I'm definitely going to miss it after I've moved into the home that Sasuke and I will be residing in. I hope it has a garden.

To be honest, the reality of my situation hasn't hit me until now. Even though I knew this day was coming, I wasn't expecting it to hit me like a freight train. Butterflies are currently fluttering in my stomach. It's an odd sensation, really. I haven't had a feeling like this since before my mother...died. That's another thing, too. I wish my mother was here. She'd be able to encourage me to continue on. It's not that I'm reluctant to marry Sasuke. I just always thought I'd be marrying someone that I fell in love with. It's alright though. My mother always said to make best of the situation you find yourself in. That's exactly what I will do.

At that thought, I caress my abdomen. I can feel a slight bump under my hand. It's probably not noticeable to anyone else but myself. Smiling, I lean back and close my eyes, enjoying the feeling of the sun's heat warming my body. This little miracle growing within me became my purpose in life the moment the pregnancy test flashed the results. Or perhaps I should say little _miracles_. The thought of possibly having twins causes my stomach to flip. I've never had any experience with children. For some reason though, I feel as if I'll make a good mother. I hope I'm right on that.

"Hinata! There you are!"

I snap my eyes open as I'm being dragged from the bench and down the pathway. Sighing, I let Ino drag me to who knows where.. Probably to get into my wedding gown for the wedding. Letting myself be pulled along, I phase out while I'm being shuffled from place to place. Blinking, I feel myself being stripped of my clothing. I suppose now is a good time to pay attention.

My gaze meets my sister's in the mirror, she gives me a smile which I return. Her and Ino help me get into my wedding dress. While Ino zips it up, Hanabi gets my ballet flats for me. We agreed that it'd be best to wear them instead of the 6 inch heals that Ino was trying to push on me. Once the dress is zipped, I slip into my flats. Glancing up, I look at my reflection in the mirror.

It seems as if a stranger is looking back at me. My hair is styled in multiple braids going back into a curled side bun. My bangs hanging down with some hair framing my face. My eyes have a smokey eyed look, with black liner giving me cat eyes. My lips are tinted with a dark rose color. My dress hugs my figure in the right places, the sheer lace sleeves sweeping out at the elbows.

Ino places a diamond studded tiara atop my head and attaches the veil that flows down my back disappearing into the layers of my train. Hanabi takes our mother's vintage white gold and diamond necklace, placing it around my neck. She hands me the matching teardrop earings, which I put in. Smiling, I give Hanabi a hug then give one to Ino.

Taking a deep breath, I sit in one of the plush chairs in wait of my father.

Closing my eyes, I try to calm the butterflies in my stomach. That doesn't do much good. With a sigh, my eyes open. Looking over at the door, my father steps in. Just as I'm about to stand up he motions for me to stay seated. Settling back down, I watch him sit across from me in the matching chair.

"Hello, Hinata."

"Hello, father."

He gives me a smile which I return. He usually doesn't do such things, but I suppose today is different. Being my wedding day and all.

"I know things haven't been what one would call, peachy, between us.." I blink, looking at him in surprise. Is he trying to apologize? "I just want you to understand that I've tried to do my best ever since your mother passed."

"I know, father. You don't need to explain."

"Thank you, Hinata.." His gaze flickers to mine. "I wish your mother were here to see you. You look beautiful."

Tears start to prick at my eyes, I internally curse myself for letting such a thing occur. Father is having a rare moment with me and I can't let him see me cry. Even if it is my wedding day. I snap out of my thoughts when he hands me a napkin, I take it and wipe at my eyes. Embarrassment causing my face to flush. If he sees this he doesn't show it.

"Well, it seems that it's time." He stands up as he says this. Holding his hand out to me, he asks, "Shall we?"

Nodding, I take his hand and exit the room with him. I slip my arm in his offered one. Placing a smile on my face, we walk to the double doors that reach the high ceiling of the cathedral. Butterflies start their fluttering again. Taking a deep breath, I step in sync with my father as the doors open. Music chaufers us down the aisle. I keep my gaze straight ahead of me, set on the Uchiha waiting at the alter.

His deep stormy eyes lock with mine. An encouraging spark giving me strength and courage to keep on going. After what seems to be ages, we stop in front of Sasuke. The priest speaks.

"Who gives this bride away to be wedded on this day?"

"I, Hyuuga Hiashi, give my daughter, Hyuuga Hinata, to be wed to Uchiha Sasuke."

With a nod and a smile, Sasuke takes my arm and I step forward. Looking at him, I give him a small smile. He smirks in return. Clearing his throat, the priest looks at Sasuke and asks him the many questions of matrimony. At each and every question he answers with an, "I do." Finished, the priest turns to me and asks the same questions. I answer, "I do."

"Before I pronounce you husband and wife, I must ask, are there any objections?" After a few moments of silence, he smiles at us and announces, "I pronounce you two as no longer Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke but as Uchiha Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke. You may now kiss the bride Mr. Uchiha."

Before his words are even finished, I feel myself falling backward with arms around my waist. Lips assaulting mine in a tender caress. Closing my eyes, I slip my arms around my husband's neck, my hands tangling into his mess of hair. Before I realize it, a whine slips from me as he pulls back. A dark blush colors my cheeks at the realization of what happened. Feeling myself being straightened out, I glance at the smirking Uchiha.

Of course he'd smirk. He did that to me on purpose. I'll get revenge later, I'm sure. His arms still around me, we walk down the aisle to the doors. Before I can walk out of the church, I'm being swooped up bridal style by Sasuke.

I let out a surprised squeal, this seems to make him smirk even more. I swat the back of his head, pouting up at him. Those who could see the exchange laugh. As he takes me down the steps and into the limo awaiting us, the children blow bubbles at us. I giggle as bubbles land in Sasuke's hair. He just smiles at me. He gently places me in the car, sliding in after me. I snuggle up to him while we await to head to our home.

We agreed that we'd wait to go on our honeymoon until after the baby, or babies, is born. That way we wouldn't have to worry about the danger of the Hyperemesis Gravidarum.

_**Flashback**_

_I feel his arms tighten around me, his hands clenching into the back of my shirt. I burry my face in his shoulder to muffle any noise that leaves me from my crying. He rests his head atop mine and holds me close for what seems like forever. Soon I hear him whisper to me. _

_"So many things have happened to you that shouldn't of..." He pulls back and looks into my eyes. I feel him wiping away my tears. A protective look on his face. "I can't go back and stop what happened to you from happening, but I can help you become whole again. This I promise you." _

_Through teary eyes, I gaze at him. Many emotions run through me, wonder, awe, confusion, trust. He gives me a small smile, I try to return the gesture but fall a bit short. _

_"S-sasuke-kun.. Wh-why are y-you l-like this with m-me? O-our fr-friendship is b-based on a chil-childhood fr-friendship. It's b-been y-years since we l-last s-saw each other.." _

_"Our childhood friendship was more than a meer friendship, Hinata. Sure I had other friends that my mom set up, but what I had with you was the first connection I've ever had with another person. And when I made that vow to you, I was serious. An Uchiha is always serious when they make a vow. I hope you understand now." _

_I look at him in awe. Coming short of words, I'm not sure what to say so I just hug him tightly. Burring my face in his shoulder again, my tears soak into his shirt. I feel his head rest atop my head as he pulls me closer. For the first time in a long time I feel as if I'm safe. Any thought of my mother's death, being raped, the abortion, leaves my mind. _

_Soon the bell rings. I look at Sasuke a bit confused. But then I realize that lunch is over. _

_"S-sasuke-kun.. I d-don't know w-where to go.." _

_"Don't worry about that, Hime-chan. Your guide or whatever you wanna call her, is coming this way. It seems that Yamanaka is your guide." _

_I turn around to see that, in fact, Ino is walking over to us. She smiles and waves at us. I wave back at her, a bit shy. She's so confident and has an aura of command around her. Earlier I didn't get a chance to talk with her much. I would like to get to know her more. She seems nice. Maybe a bit daring and bold, but nice none the less. _

_"Hello, Hina-chan! You have all the same afternoon classes as me. So let's get going! See you later, Sasuke-kun!" _

_She winks at the wayward male, who just gives her a pointed look. I feel myself being dragged off. I follow after her, letting her lead me to our classes. Upon exiting the cafeteria, I fall into step with her. _

_"You don't have to worry about getting lost. I'll help you catch up in class and go from class to class." She gives me a broad smile. _

_"W-what are o-our classes?" _

_"We have drawing, painting, and sculpting. Our teachers for those classes are Deidara-senpai and Sasori-senpai. They teach all the classes in the same room and as one class. They just do it in different sections. Right now we're in the painting section of the class." _

_"Th-that sounds g-good." _

_She nods in agreement. We get to class and she introduces me to the teachers. Things go good from there. The rest of the day going off without a hitch. After classes are let out we head off to the dormitories and it turns out Ino is my roommate. It works out for me. _

_All in all it feels as if this school isn't a bad thing after all. I became reunited with Sasuke-kun and I'm on my way to making friends. With a smile, I lay back on my bed and listen to my blonde roommate chatter on about the going ons of the school. _

_**End** _

**Authors Note: Hello all! Sorry for this update being latish. It was a bitch to write. Sorry if it's a bit short. I hope it's good enough! I promise the next chapter will be longer and have a bit more occurrence's in it. Have a good day! R&R! :) **

**P.S. I have another fanfiction I recently started to write. If you like a twisted Hinata and murder conspiracies then you should give it a look! It's called Crimson Lilacs. **

**-Jinxxerz**


	6. Overcoming Fear

**Authors Note: Thanks to those who reviewed! You made my day. As I promised in the previous chapter, I made this one extra long. This one is going to concentrate more on Sasuke and Hinata's relationship. **

**MusicisMyLife6789: Thank you for your impute! I know that Hinata's relationship with Hiashi seems like a forgive and forget kind of thing but it's far from it. You'll see what I mean as the flashbacks progress. :) **

**Love-MM: Thank you! :) **

**Black's Wolfgirl22: Thank you! I hope you love this chapter as much as the last. :) **

**Warnings: Minor Adult Language?**

**Chapter 6: Overcoming Fear **

With a yawn, I open my eyes and gaze around the unfamiliar surroundings. The room has a color scheme of blue and gold. I like it. Furrowing my brows, I hear someone stir in the bed next to me. Looking over, I see a mop of messy black locks. Memories of yesterday overtake me. That's right! I got married yesterday. Looking back at my husband's sleeping form, a sneaky smile crosses my lips. Leaning forward, I blow on his exposed ear. Giggling, I blow some more. I let out a scream of surprise when he pounces on me. He pulls me on top of him, his arms around my waist. A lazy smile decors his lips. I stick my tongue out at him.

"Morning to you too, Hime."

"You ruined my fun.." I grumble out at him.

Raising his brows, he gives me a look of amusement.

"And?"

Before I can give a snarky retort my stomach lets out an embarrassingly loud growl.

"Hungry?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" I retort.

Smirking, he lifts me up and slips off the bed with me in his arms. He walks out of our bedroom, carrying me through the hallway that leads into an open living room. My gaze trails across the room, taking in the decor. It's modern and chic, but not intimidating. I like it. We even have a fireplace. After that thought, he walks through the open doorway into the connecting kitchen. It's got all the modern kitchenware. The counters are topped with a beautiful black and white marble. The cupboards are made of mahogany wood. The appliances have black, gray, and white coloring.

I feel myself being set atop the kitchen island. Looking at my husband, I watch as he saunters over to the fridge. He opens it and examines it's contents. It must have been filled prior to us moving in. He pulls out, what looks like, ingredients for a fruit salad. Shutting the door, he looks over at me and winks. Raising a brow, I stare at him.

"My breakfast isn't going to make itself. So get working, Uchiha."

"You're lucky I'm a patient man." As he says that he turns to the fruit and starts to prepare it.

While I wait for him to finish up, I let my gaze wonder around the room. Stopping at a set of glass french doors, I notice our backyard. It seems we have a garden. Internally, I let out a squeal of excitement. I can't wait to explore! A devious smirk crosses my lips. Gazing over at Sasuke, I confirm his back is still turned to me. Slipping from the island as quiet as I can, I act like a ninja and sneak out the french doors. The morning sun hits me, warming my body. Smiling, I head down the pathway following the sounds of a fountain.

The pathway is aligned with many types of flowers and other plant life. It's as if a sea of color has taken over my sight. The fountain comes into sight and I let out a happy squeal. I get the mentality of a little girl whenever I see a fountain. They bring back good memories of my mom. Walking up to the fountain, I sit on it's edge with my bare feet dangling into the cool water. Little golden fish swim over to my feet and nibble at my toes. Giggling, I tilt my head back and close my eyes. The suns warmth caresses my skin.

I hear someone calling my name, it must be Sasuke. Looking over my shoulder toward the house, my eyes meet my husband's. Worry is clear on his face.

"Hinata! Notify me next time you go sneaking off." He walks over to me and sits next to me.

"I'm sorry.. I just got overexcited when I saw the garden. Then I heard the fountain.. And well.." I trail off, biting my lip. My gaze turns to the golden fish flitting around in the water. I feel his arms wrap around me, pulling me onto his lap.

"It's fine, Hime.. Just promise you'll tell me where you're going next time. Okay?"

Nodding, I rest back into his hold. We watch the fish swim around for a while in comfortable silence. I feel him start to play with my hair. Leaning back a bit, I look up at him with amusement flickering in my lavender orbs.

"Hime, we need to talk about our marriage." I look at him in surprise. Before I can ask, he continues. "We need to discuss what we both expect out of this relationship. I will always protect you and be here for you. The only thing I expect from you regarding our marriage is to be honest with me, make important decisions together, and work as an equal front in raising our child."

I look at him for a few minutes, pondering upon what he said. Could he be implying that he doesn't expect me to stay faithful with him? He notices my expression and gives me a questioning look.

"What about.. Fidelity?"

"That aspect is completely up to you." I notice his body tense a bit at the topic.

"A Hyuuga is always faithful. However, if you feel different.." I trail off, turning my gaze from him. A bit afraid of what he'll say. I feel him gently lift my chin so that our gazes meet.

"An Uchiha never breaks a vow, as I've told you in the past. I made a vow to stay faithful to you and I shall follow that through."

I smile at him, he returns the gesture. Laying back into him, I look out at the morning sky. It looks like things are falling into place. A memory of something Ino told me long ago comes to mind, causing me to giggle. Sasuke looks at me curiously.

"What's funny?"

"I just remembered something Ino told me back in school. She said that we act like a married couple. I guess she was right.." He smiles.

"I guess she was right."

I sit up quickly, clutching my stomach. Tears pool in my eyes as a pain filled wave of nausea hits me.

"What's wrong, Hinata?"

"Ba-bathroom.."

Scooping me up, he runs back to the house with me securely in his arms. Pushing the bathroom door open, he gently sets me down next to the toilet. Pushing the toilet lid up, I let go of any contents my stomach had been holding. I feel him holding my hair out of my face and his hand lightly stroking my back. Reaching up, I flush the toilet and sit back for a moment. Breathing in deep, I go to wipe tears from my eyes but then another wave hits me. Groaning, I lean back over the toilet bowl and spew out more of the vial stuff. After what seems like ages, I sit back. I take the towel held out for me and wipe off my face. I hear the toilet flush. Tossing the towel into the hamper, I try to get up. Not having success, I'm scooped up into strong arms.

"Are you alright now, Hinata?" I nod my head, resting my head against his chest. Worry laces his voice. "Are you sure? I can call Tsunade if you want.."

I shake my head, to weak to speak. He sighs and carries me into the living room. Gently he lays me on the couch. Grabbing a throw blanket, he makes sure I'm wrapped up in it. I give him a weak smile.

"We need to get food into you."

The very idea of food makes my stomach queazy again, but I nod in agreement anyways. I'm not eating just for myself right now, so I have to just suck it up. With a sigh, I relax into the couch. After looking me over again, my obsidian eyed knight goes to the kitchen. I start to doze off while waiting for him.

_**Flashback** _

_A week passed since my first day of boarding school. Everything has been going by smoothly. Well, except for my night terrors that cause me to wake up screaming. Ino figured out that she should get Sasuke on the phone whenever that happens, since boys aren't allowed in the girl dormitories past 9 p.m. It happens nearly every night. His voice calms me enough that I can fall back asleep. _

_Every day I study with Sasuke and the other members of the group I was instantly adopted by. They accepted me without any questions. The only person that seems to have anything against me is Sakura. She seemed nice at first, but now that she sees me with Sasuke almost all the time, she gets a bit twitchy. Especially when he touches me. Even if it's just an accidental brush. Besides that though, things are going amazingly. _

_Since it's Saturday today, Sasuke told me he has a surprise for me. He said that it's something that will help with my healing process. I'm a bit nervous about that, but I trust him. Trust is something that I lack in people these days. So that's saying something. _

_Yawning, I finish drinking my frappe. I toss it into a nearby trashcan. Standing up, I stretch and go out of the cafeteria, heading to the student lounge. Sasuke told me to meet him there at 8 a.m. A bit early, I know. I guess his surprise requires us to be there early though. Turning in the hallway, I open the door that belongs to the student lounge. Looking around, I see Sasuke waiting for me in a corner. I go over to him and give him the best smile I can manage in my groggy state. He smirks. _

_"Good. You're dressed appropriately. Let's get going, Hime." _

_"Go-good morning to y-you too." _

_Yawning again, I follow after him. He leads me to the student parking lot. We walk over to a black Porsche. He opens the passenger door for me, I slide into the seat and mumble my thanks. He shuts the door and gets into the driver's side. Buckling out seatbelts, the car comes to life. He pulls out of the parking lot and speeds down the road. Relaxing into my seat, I watch the different scenery we pass. The boarding school is located in a remote area surrounded by nature. The closest town is a good half-hour away. _

_"Do you wanna listen to something?" _

_Turning to him I reply,"Sure." _

_"Anything specific?" _

_"Rock is my favorite." _

_"Good." _

_Classic rock floods the car. Closing my eyes, I rest my head back against the headrest. With my eyes closed, I decide to strike up a conversation to pass by the time. _

_"Where are w-we going?" _

_"You'll see when we get there, Hime."_

_"Can I h-have a hint a-at least?"_

_"Nope. You have to wait until we get there." I hear a smirk in his voice. _

_Opening my eyes, I send a pout his way. He shakes his head, but doesn't say anything. Grumbling, I turn my gaze back to the window. We're passing through a small town right now. It seems that time has passed by faster than I realized. Sasuke doesn't stop anywhere in town. We must be going somewhere further out. I lay my head back on the headrest again, closing my eyes. Slowly I fall into the sweet embrace of sleep. _

_Snapping my eyes open, I let out a squeak. My gaze is enveloped in obsidian. Blinking, I sit up in my seat. Noting that we stopped, I look at Sasuke questioningly. _

_"We're here." He starts to get out, but stops for a moment. Looking at me, he adds, "By _

_the way, you snore." _

_I gape at him. How rude! I do not snore. With a HMPF, I get out of my side and walk to the front of the car where he's waiting. He looks at me with a serious expression. _

_"Do you trust me completely, Hinata?" _

_"Of c-course I do." _

_"You're sure? Because I need your complete trust for us to continue." _

_I nod in confirmation. _

_"Good. Now, I'm going to place a blindfold over your eyes." _

_"O-okay."_

_My vision goes black as he ties the soft cloth behind my head. He takes my hand and gently guides me along a pathway. I stumble a bit. He quickly catches me and asks if I'm alright. I nod. We continue on. Soon we come to a halt. _

_"I'll be right back." _

_"O-okay.." My voice gives a nervous quiver. _

_I hear his footsteps leading away from me. Not quite sure what to do, I stand there _

_waiting for him to return. I twiddle my hands in front of me, a bad habit I've gained in the last few years. After what seems like ages, I hear footsteps coming my way. Assuming that they belong to Sasuke, I take a step forward but end up stumbling. I let out a cry but find myself being caught. _

_Light blinds my sight as the blindfold is ripped from my eyes. Squinting, I expect to see obsidian eyes looking back at me, but instead, find green eyes looking at me. Confusion takes hold of me, then shock followed by a rush of adrenaline. I jump out of the stranger's hold and back away from him. Looking around, I don't see Sasuke anywhere. Panic begins to envelop me, causing my body to become paralyzed. _

_"What's wrong sweet cheeks? You look like you're lost." _

_I analyze the stranger. His voice has a husky tone. He has green eyes and silver hair that comes to his shoulders, barely. He looks to be about the same height as Sasuke. He takes a step closer to me, I step back again. A look of amusement crosses his face. _

_"Quiet, aren't we?" _

_Trying to calm myself, I work up the nerve to speak. _

_"W-what do y-y-you wa-want?"_

_"Oh, you do have a voice." He gives me a look that doesn't sit well with me. He slips his hands into the pockets of his jeans and leisurely walks toward me, causing me to back up until I find myself up against a wall of sorts. Panic begins to take over again. Looking around, I try to find some way to escape or something to use as a weapon. _

_"Awe. Don't look like that sweet cheeks. I just want to get to know you." _

_He stops just a foot away from me. An amused grin spreading across his lips. His eyes bore into mine. He takes a few steps closer until he's just a breath away from me. Tilting his head to the side, he watches me closely. "What is little Hinata going to do now that she's trapped?" He seems to hum out. _

_Wait.. How does he know my name? Is he somehow related to-_

_"I bet I know exactly what you're thinking. How do I know your name? A friend of a friend told me all about you." _

_He leans forward, his nose barely touching mine. His hands smack down on either side of my head, trapping me between him and the wall. Adrenaline starts to kick in completely, all rationality leaving me. Before he can do anything else, I kick him between the legs, successfully sending him to the ground with a yowl of pain. I move away from him and look around for some kind of weapon. I see a good sized rock. Grabbing it, I slowly walk back to the stranger. Just as I'm raising the rock, I feel someone grab me from behind. Dropping the rock, I let out a scream and kick my legs. _

_"Shhhhh. It's okay, Hime." A soothing voice whispers into my ear. Calming down instantly, I relax into his hold on me. He turns me around and my eyes meet familiar obsidian eyes filled with worry. "Are you alright?" _

_"Y-y-y.." I find myself not able to form a response as tears start to flood my eyes, spilling over. He pulls me close and rubs my back trying to soothe me. _

_"It's alright, Hime. You did good." After I get some control over my tears, I pull back and look at him confused. "I d-did.. Go-good? Wh-what do you m-mean?" _

_"Well.." He looks over in the direction of my attacker. I look over with him, seeing that he's leaning against the wall, his hand caressing his bruised junk. "That was your surprise.." I whip my gaze back to Sasuke. Confusion and shock clear on my face. "I can explain."_

_I step out of his reach and glare at him. _

_"You b-better ha-have a g-good e-expl-explanation.."_

_"I do. I wanted you to see that you can handle yourself in a situation where your safety is compromised. I know it wasn't the most ideal test, but everything worked out fine. Plus, Suigetsu wouldn't actually harm you. If anything had gone wrong then we would have pulled the plug right away. But you did amazing." _

_I process what he said. Furrowing my brows, I look over at the silver haired male. He gives me a friendly wave. Nervously, I wave back. Looking back at Sasuke, I analyze his body language. He seems to be worried and anxious about the whole thing. With a sigh, I walk over to him and slip my arms around him. His arms slip around me in a tight embrace. After a few moments we pull apart. He walks with me over to Suigetsu. _

_"Hinata, this is Suigetsu. Suigetsu, this is Hinata." Sasuke introduces us. _

_"Pleased to meet ya, Ma'am." He holds his hand out to me. Nervously, I take it. He places a kiss on my hand. My face turns a bright shade of red. This gets the male to grin. Sasuke must have given him one of the famous Uchiha death glares because it's immediately gone. _

_"Thanks for the help, Suigetsu. It's time to head out, though." _

_"'Kay. See you around, Uchiha." Suigetsu gives me a friendly smile. "Sweet cheeks." _

_Blushing, I follow after Sasuke back to his car. Like before, he's holding the door open for me. Once I'm in and buckled up, he shuts the door and gets into the driver's seat. Starting the car, he starts to drive. I eye him from the corner of my vision. He has a blank expression on his face. Furrowing my brows, I bite down on my lower lip. _

_Is he still worried about what happened moments ago? I don't hold it against him. I actually feel really good about myself, oddly enough. I was able to take down someone that was threatening me. The fact that Sasuke did something like that makes me feel happy, strangely. Is it twisted to be thankful for having someone who would put you in a situation where you think you're being threatened? Maybe.. Maybe not. I trust Sasuke with my life. He's shown me faith in me than my father ever has. No one has ever had faith in me like that before. And the fact he didn't brush me off when I told him about the incident shows that he's trustworthy. So anything he throws my way, I know that he has a good reason behind it. _

_With a huff of determination, I look over at my dark knight._

_"I trust you." My voice comes out strong for once, no stuttering at all. I let out an inner cheer. Finally! I've had this stupid stuttering problem ever since my I saw my mother die. I hope I can keep it away.. Sasuke pulls the car to a stop and looks at me with a surprised expression. _

_"Why did you say that?" _

_"It's the t-truth." I frown in frustration. So much for staying stutter free. I guess it's a process. _

_"Why did you say it though?" _

_"Because you n-needed to hear it." Mostly stutter free! A smile tugs at my lips. _

_"Why do you say that, Hime?" He gives me a curious look. For a moment it seems that a spark of hope flares in his obsidian gaze, but it passes. _

_"You looked upset." My voice comes out clearly. He notices and gives me a look of approval. _

_"You're not stuttering like you had been." He says in observation. I nod. _

_"Wh-where are we going now?" I ask as he starts to pull back onto the road. _

_"We're going to see a friend of mine. He's going to help with the next part of your healing." He notices my slight look of worry. "Don't worry. It's not like earlier. That was just to break your comfort zone. As bad as that sounds, but it was necessary."_

_"I know." I rest my head against the window, watching the scenery fold out before me. _

_**Flashback End** _

It's been two weeks since I became Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke. They have been the most miserable two weeks of my life. Don't get me wrong, Sasuke has been amazing. It's this damn Hyperemesis Gravidarum. I've had to stay on bed ninety percent of the time. If I wasn't puking, I was sleeping and trying to keep my food down. We even had to have our Doctor, Tsunade, come to the house to look me over. She said if things keep going the way they have been, we'd have to have an IV set up for me for the duration of the pregnancy. She said to prevent that I need to stay off my feet as much as possible. I'm already sick of that, but it's better than the alternative. Today I'm finally feeling decent enough to sit downstairs in the living room.

Though, Sasuke would only agree to that if I'd let him carry me, much to my disdain. I have two legs that are meant for walking my butt around. I suppose I shouldn't be complaining though. He's been such a good husband to me. We decided to announce the pregnancy this week by card. So Hanabi and Ino came over to help me with that. Well, more like address the cards and send them out for me while I watch them.

Resting my hands on my abdomen, a smile plays at my lips. It may not be noticeable to anyone else, but I swear a bump is starting to form. My abdomen started feeling tight a few weeks ago. Tsunade told me that's a normal sign of pregnancy. My breasts have been quite sore too. Next week Tsunade is scheduled to come over with an ultra-sound machine so she can show us the life form, possibly life _forms_, that's growing in my womb.

"Hinata! Woohooo?" Hanabi's voice snaps me out of my train of thought. I look at her and give her an apologetic look.

"Sorry.. I was thinking."

"Obviously. Now, pay attention." Ino put her two cents in.

"I said I was sorry, Ino, geesh!" I quark a brow at the blonde.

She snorts and picks up another announcement to write out an address on it. I look over at Hanabi who's busy humming to herself. I toss a pillow at her, causing her to let out a squeal of surprise.

"Hey! What was that for, Nata?"

"You're a hypocrite. You pull me out of my thoughts but then disappear into that pretty noggin of yours. Didn't you want to tell me something?" I tilt my head, giving her a curious look.

"Oh! That's right. I remembered that Neji wanted me to notify you that he will be dropping by for a visit tomorrow with Tenten. He said that he's got a present for you. Or wait.. I don't think I was supposed to tell you that part.." She starts to mumble something to herself that I can't make out.

Giggling, I look over at Ino. She sets an announcement in the finished pile and grabs her phone. Once she sets it down, her sudden loudness makes me jump.

"It's time for your tea!"

"You don't have to be so loud about it, Ino.." I grumble at her. Giving her an annoyed look. She just winks. I roll my eyes.

"Don't make me put you in time out young lady!"

"Yeah, yeah. Go get my tea, old lady."

She scowls at what I call her. I just give her an innocent smile. Shaking her head, she walks off to the kitchen. I look back to Hanabi and to my surprise, all the announcements are finished.

"Thank god those are done. We can watch a movie now, eh Nabi?"

"That sounds like a plan. I just need to take them out to the mailbox." She smiles and gets up, picking the addressed announcements up she leaves the room.

With a sigh, I sit back and stare out the window. If only I could go outside. If I tried that though Sasuke would chew me a new bum. Speaking of Sasuke, where did he disappear off too? Leaning forward, I grab my phone off the coffee table. Quickly pulling back, I steady myself on the couch as my vision spins. The room goes almost black then returns to normal. Frowning, I find my husband's number and click send. He answers on the first ring.

"What's wrong?"

"Does something always have to be wrong when I call you?" A bit of a whine can be heard in my voice. He catches this.

"You know why I'm like this. Now, did anything happen?" I let out a low grumble.

"Yeah. When I leaned over to get my phone my vision swam and almost went black. I'm fine though."

"Why didn't Hanabi or Ino give you your phone?"

"Ino's in the kitchen and Hanabi went to mail the announcements."

"You're supposed to have someone with you at all times. You know that Hinata." A note of frustration is obvious in his voice.

"I know. You don't keep having to tell me that. Where are you anyways?" I try to change the topic.

"My father called me into the office today. There was a meeting with the elders I couldn't get out of. Is Ino back yet?" Just as he asks my best friend comes back into the room with my tea.

"Yeah. She just got back in."

"Good. I'll be home soon. I have to let you go now, though. I'm being called back in."

"Okay. See you later."

"Bye." I end the call.

Setting my phone aside, I give Ino a smile. She hands me the tea. Blowing on it, I take a sip. Tsunade gave me a special tea that helps settle the stomach. It's been working like a charm.

"Thanks Ino."

"No problem. Where did Hanabi go?" She asks while sitting next to me.

"She went to send out the announcements. She should be back any minute." Just as I say that we hear the front door opening and closing. Looking over the back of the couch, I see Hanabi coming in. She's not the only one though. Uzumaki Naruto bounces into the room, yes I said bounce. A surprised but pleasant smile crosses my lips.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how my little sister is doing! Teme told me that you're sick. You don't look sick to me." He sits next to me and analyzes me. I giggle at his expression. His analyzing face makes him look like he's constipated. "Did Teme say that just to keep me away from you?"

"No, no. I have an illness that pregnant women can get, Hyperemesis Gravidarum. It's rare though. I've been put on bed rest because of it." I take another sip of my tea.

"I'm sorry, Hina-chan! Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" He gives me the sincerest of looks. My hormones just about cause me to start crying from his simple gesture, until he speaks again. "Ramen has great healing properties. I can make you some right now!"

Bursting out in giggles, I fall over onto Ino. She let's out a surprised yell, then glares over at Naruto when my tea spills onto the both of us. I manage to upright myself, tears streaming down my cheeks from laughing so hard. Wiping them away, I grin at Naruto.

"Naruto! Look what you did! You made her go crazy and spill tea everywhere!" The raging blonde huffs as she exits the living room to get a towel. I turn to Naruto and give him a tight hug.

"Thanks for making my day, Naru. I haven't had a laugh this good in a while." I scooch over to a dry portion of the couch. He follows suit.

"You're welcome, Hina." He drapes an arm around my shoulder. Smiling, I lean into him. When I first met him he seemed really intimidating with his loud voice and love with the obnoxious color of orange, but after Sasuke helped me start to overcome my inner wounds I began to get close to the hyperactive blonde. We became close to the point where we grew a brother-sister bond. He always yelled at Sasuke if he thought that he upset me. That went for basically everyone. It's cute when you think about it.

"Hina? You there? Hellooooooo?" Blinking, I look at Naruto who's giving me a questioning look. "You spaced out for a minute there. Ya okay?"

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm fine. I've just been having a tendency to do that lately."

"Okay. As long as you're alright. So, when do you get to know the gender?"

I giggle at his question.

"We won't know until way later into the pregnancy. My baby bump isn't even showing up yet. The doctor did tell me that there's a chance I'm pregnant with twins. Can you imagine?"

He has a thoughtful expression, then horror takes over.

"I hope they don't take after Teme! That would be scary."

I burst into a fit of giggles, rolling over onto my side. Suddenly I find myself being lifted from the couch into a warm hold. Blinking, I look up into dark stormy eyes.

"What's so funny?" My dark knight asks. He places a kiss on my forehead then looks at Naruto. "You better not be telling my wife impropriate things, Dobe."

I poke the overprotective Uchiha's cheek. He looks at me.

"We were just conspiring on how to make you give me a foot rub." I give him one of my sweetest smiles. He shakes his head, a small smirk on his lips. He looks over at Naruto.

"Get lost, Dobe. I'm going to spend time with my wife."

"If you do anything to defile my little sister I'll beat you up, Teme!" Naruto's voice has a playful tone ring to it. I smile at him.

"See you later, Naru-kun." He grins and walks out.

Sasuke starts to walk out of the living room and up the stairs. Furrowing my brows, I look towards the kitchen as we pass by but don't see any sign of Ino or Hanabi.

"Where are Ino and Hanabi?"

"I told them they could leave." He answers just as we're entering the bedroom. He sets me on the bed and sits next to me.

"Why didn't they tell me then? Did you scare them off?" I eye him.

"Don't worry Hime. They knew I wanted some alone time with you. After all, we're newly weds, are we not?" He gives me an eyebrow waggle. This causes me to fall over in another fit of giggles. I feel myself being pulled upright and into warm arms.

While I try to calm myself, a roll of nausea hits me.

"Dammit! Bathr-" before I can finish the word, I feel the vile start to go up my throat. Sasuke picks me up and gets me into the bathroom just as the disgusting stuff spews from my mouth. He sets me by the toilet, then goes to clean up the mess on the bathroom floor. Thankfully it didn't get on the carpet in the bedroom. Another wave of nausea hits me, leaning over the toilet the contents of my stomach empty into the porcelain bowl. I feel arms rub my back.

So much for this being a good day.. I sit back and take the towel held out for me. Wiping my face, I hand it back. I flush the toilet and lean back against my husband. His arms wrap around me. Tears start to flood my vision and stream down my cheeks. Stupid hormones. A gentle touch wipes away the tears.

"Shhh. It's okay. Everything will be alright, I promise."

Closing my eyes, I listen to the soothing voice of my husband. A wave of calm settles over me and the tears subside. We sit there for a while. He continues to talk to me in that calming tone of his. His voice causes a familiar spark to flicker. I quickly snuff it out though. It's not the right time to be feeling such things. Or even think about them..

"Do you feel better?" I nod my head. Sasuke picks me up and walks me into the bedroom. Sitting me on the bed, he looks at me. "You need to eat something before you fall asleep. So stay awake while I go get something light. I'll be right back."

Yawning, I nod. He gives me one last look then leaves the room. Rubbing my eyes, I look at the painting on the wall and study the colors. My eyes slowly start to droop. I find myself curling up on my side, my head resting on a comfy pillow. Before I know it, my eyes are closed and I'm asleep.

**Authors Note: Whew! I hope this chapter makes up for the last one. Let me know your thoughts on the storyline so far. If you have any concerns let me know. The next chapter will probably be a small time skip of 6-8 weeks. Hinata should be in her second trimester by then. So we'll get to have a bit more excitement happening. There will be more flashback development too. Let me know if there is a specific relationship you want to see more of too and I'll try to put something in for ya. I also wanted to let you all know that next week the chapter might come in a bit late. I'm going to be camping with my gramma and best friend. Family time, Yay! I am on vacation after all, haha. Oh and a heads up for the fall. I'm going to have a hectic schedule for fall classes, so the updates probably won't be as frequent as I've been able to do. I'll update whenever I can though, promise! Happy Summer! R&R! :) **


	7. Realizations of the Heart but at What Co

**Authors Note: Helloooo! After I posted the previous chapter I decided that I need to put something in between the time skip cuz it was bugging me. Well, it's a time skip in itself too.. But not as wide as the other one. If that makes sense? Last chapter she was about 5 weeks pregnant, give or take. Anyywaayyyssss... Soooo this one is kind of a filler yet it isn't. It's like.. A bridge that helps connect the story... Feels are involved. Legasp! **

**Chapter 7: Realizations of the Heart but at What Cost? **

******2 months pregnant******

_Furrowing my brows in confusion, I look around at my surroundings. It looks like I'm in a field of orchids. Just not any orchids though, violet orchids. Violet orchids where my mother's favorite flower. I start to walk along the pathway that suddenly appears in front of me. Odd. _

_Not only am I in an orchid field, but it's spring. Last time I checked it was summer. Late summer at that. Shrugging, I start to hum to myself. The sky has a light pink hue to it. The sun must be setting. Strangely though, I can't find the sun anywhere. Furrowing my brows, I stop and look around again. This place doesn't make sense. I start walking again, feeling as if I'm being summoned somewhere. _

_Soon a gazebo comes in sight, at the top of a hill. A figure is sitting in one of the chairs in the gazebo. The figure must of spotted me because they're waving at me. Feeling as if I know them, I hurry up the path. Stepping into the gazebo, I hesitate for a moment. From the entrance I see the back of the person. Weird. Weren't they facing towards me just a minute ago? Indigo locks, much like mine, move in the breeze. _

_Gathering my courage, I walk over to the chair next to the occupied one and sit down. Looking over at the person, shock takes over. The person smiles at me and offers me a drink that looks very much like the pink lemonade my mother used to make for me. I take it, still looking at her in shock. The female sitting next to me has long indigo hair the same shade as mine. Her eyes are the same shade as mine, too. Hell, she's the mirror image of me. _

_"I've been waiting for you, sweetie." _

_The glass of lemonade drops from my hand and shatters on the ground. The sound breaks me from my trance. _

_"M-mama?" I ask in the quietest of voices._

_"Yes, it's me Hinata." She gives me that warm smile I've missed. _

_With tears, I nearly jump her. Wrapping my arms tight around her, I begin to cry. I feel her arms tighten around me, rubbing my back and shushing me. _

_"It's alright sweetie." _

_We stay like that for a while. Soon, I pull back and sit in my seat. A look of awe on my face. She just gives me her warm smile. _

_"How is this possible?" My voice has a bit of a quiver. _

_"This is a dream, sweetie. But don't fret. I'm real. Well, I don't exist in the physical sense anymore." I give her a confused look. She continues. "I'm made of spiritual energy now. You called me into your dream, so here I am." _

_"Don't get me wrong, mama, but I didn't call you here. I don't even know who to." _

_"Your spirit called to me. You're fighting with yourself." _

_"What do you mean?" My brows furrow. _

_"You've been through many things and while you've healed, you're still scared. It's okay to be scared, but you need to break the wall you've built and let yourself fall." _

_"I don't understand.." _

_"You will understand in due time." She smiles at me, placing a kiss on top of my head. She stands up. I stand with her. She looks up at the sky that's now colored dark navy, stars are speckled across the expanse of darkness. "Let yourself fall before the storm hits. Only when you've completely fallen, can you build yourself up again." _

_Furrowing my brows, I look next to me but don't see my mother. Jumping from my chair, I look around. I call out for her but only hear the wind in answer. Her words greatly confuse me. Before I can step from the gazebo to look for her, the world crashes. _

Snapping my eyes open, I sit up straight. Reaching up, I feel my cheeks, they're wet. I must have been crying in my sleep.. I look over at Sasuke who's passed out on the bed next to me. Flicking my gaze to the alarm on the nightstand, it reads 4:26 a.m. My mother's words echo in my head. _Let yourself fall before the storm hits._ What does she mean by that? Confused, I crawl under the covers and move close to my husband. His arms move around me automatically.

"You okay?" I hear him ask in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah.. It was just an odd dream."

"'Kay." He places a kiss on my forehead and I snuggle closer to him, falling asleep.

I feel myself being shaken. Groggily opening my eyes, I squint up at my harasser. I'm greeted with an apologetic look from my sister. Furrowing my brows, I sit up.

"What are you doing here, Hanabi? It's like.." I gaze over at the clock then back at her. "It's 6 a.m... Why the hell did you wake me up this early?" I scowl at her.

She places her hands on her hips and scowls at me.

"That's no way to talk to your sister! And in front of your unborn child too.."

I stick my tongue out at her. She returns the gesture.

"Seriously though, why are you here?" She sits down next to me.

"I'm here because my sister senses were tingling." She gives me a spooky wide eyed look. Wiggling her fingers in a failed attempt to emphasize her statement. I raise a brow at her.

"If you don't give me a legitimate reason in the next 10 seconds, so help me I will throw you out that damn window."

"Well, in that case.. I'm here because Sasuke asked me to stay with you. He had an emergency at work apparently. He said he couldn't get out of it." She plops down onto the bed. I look over at her.

"Soooo... You're babysitting me, basically?"

"I suppose so.." She gives me a cheesy smile. Rolling my eyes, I get up from the bed.  
"It's your lucky day then. I'm hungry. Make me breakfast." I grab her by the ankles and start to drag her off the bed. She lets out a small scream.

"Hinata! Stop that! You aren't supposed to be walking around or lifting things either!" She falls off the bed with a thud. Placing my hands on my hips, I scowl down at her.

"If I'm feeling fine, which I am, I'm capable of moving my tush around."

Hanabi gets up, brushing non-existent dust off her pants.  
"Sasuke better not kill me then." She heads out of the bedroom with me following after her. She looks over at me as we head down the stairs. "Are you really feeling better?"

"Yeah. I feel really good, actually. I feel like I could run a marathon now that I think about it.."

"You better not!" She looks at me with shock. I stick my tongue out at her.

We get into the kitchen and I sit at the island. Resting my arms on the marble top, I look at her expectantly. She sighs.

"What do you want?"

"I waaaannnttttt... Hmmmm... Oatmeal with mixed berries anndd... Hmmmmmm..." I lean back and place my hands on my abdomen, looking downwards. "What do you think little one? Really? Oh that's good.. Real good." I look back up at my sister who's trying to stifle her laughter. I scowl at her. "Stop that laughing! Me and my child.. Or children, want lemonade and pancakes to go with the oatmeal. Make it snappy!"

"Seriously? That's a lot of work.. You better not puke up all my hard work later on." She gives me a scowl. I smirk at her and wave her in the direction of the fridge. Grumbling, she turns and begins prepping the food and all that lovely stuff.

While she's preparing the food, I fiddle around with the place mat. My mind slowly recalls last night's dream. Mother's words floating through my mind on a loop. _Let yourself fall before the storm hits. _What could that possibly mean? Why should I fall? Does she mean physically or mentally? Am I supposed to have a mental break down or something? And what the hell does she mean by a storm? The weather hasn't been showing any signs of a storm.. Although it's obvious she wasn't talking about the weather. That'd be weird. Ironic how that last thought sounds.. This is just plain weird in general.

"Do you have something on your mind, Nata?"

I look up at Hanabi. She was putting pancakes on a plate.

"What do you mean?" I try to brush her off. She's always been able to detect when something is up with me.

"I can tell something's bothering you. You know I won't judge." She begins placing pancakes on two plates and putting oatmeal in two bowls.

"You're right.. Like usual.." Sighing, I look at her. She sets a plate in front of me with the bowl and sits across from me with her food. "I had a dream last night.. A weird dream.."

"Aren't dreams always weird?" She takes a bite of food.

"Yeah, I suppose.." I pause for a moment to eat some oatmeal. "Mother was in it.." Hanabi looks at me curiously. Sighing, I look out the window. "She told me that I have to let myself fall before a storm hits. I've no idea what it means. I know it's silly.. But I feel like it was a warning or something.."

"It's not silly at all. What else did she say?" I look back at her.

"She said, '_Let yourself fall before the storm hits. Only when you've completely fallen, can you build yourself up again.' _Do you have any idea what that could mean?"

"Hmm.." She ponders for a moment, then looks me in the eye. "You should look deep inside you and find you'll find the answers you're looking for."

"...Hanabi, I swear I'm going to kill you one of these days. You need to stop fucking around with me." I scowl at her. She starts laughing.

"I love you too! Now eat your food before it gets cold!"

"Yes Ma'am."

Sticking my tongue out at her, I dig into my food. Taking my last bite, I set down the spoon and rub my slightly swollen abdomen in content. Hanabi rolls her eyes and takes the dirty plates, setting them into the dishwasher. Setting it to wash, she leans back against the counter and gives me a contemplating look.

"Yes?" I quirk a brow at her. She claps her hands in front of her and rubs them together. A mischievous look crossing her face. "I don't know if I like that look.."

"You never like any look I give you." She grabs my hand and starts to drag me out of the kitchen. With an exasperated sigh, I follow after her.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the garden, of course! I know how much you love it. Pluusssss we need good ol' sisterly bonding time." She announces this to me as we pass through the french doors.

Keeping quiet, I follow after her down to the pathway. We pass by my favorite fountain and walk down a Sakura tree aligned path that leads to the rock garden surrounded by twisting bamboo. She sits down on a bench overseeing the little brook that gurgles throughout the property. Sitting down next to her, I lean back and enjoy the view.

"If I could I'd live in your garden. It's so beautiful.." I hear a zealous sigh come from her. The corners of my mouth move up a bit.

"Mmmhmmm.." I nod in agreement. It's amazing how the garden was planned out. Whoever designed it is a very talented soul.

"So, tell me what's been going on in that head of yours? Or should I say heart? I know you've got some things you haven't been telling me. So spill it, Nata!"

Turning, I gaze at my sister with widened eyes. She drowns me in that large stare of hers. It's like she's gazing right into my soul. No one can say no to that face.. I feel bad for whoever she marries. They're gonna be so knotted up around her, they'll have serious back pain... Shaking my head, I snap out of my thoughts.

"What are you talking about, Nabi?"

"You knooowwww~ You and Sasuke. He's been waiting on you hand and feet ever since you got married. Not to mention you two hooked up and created a little miracle. I didn't bring it up until now because the situation was a bit.. intense, to put it lightly."

Biting my lip, I glance away from her. She's so nosy.. And always on target. I feel her stare burning into the side of my head. Groaning, I look back at her then back away. There's no way I'm going to look into those eyes while I confess to something embarrassing..

"It's called being drunk and horny, Nabi. It just happened to be we were in the same ro-" Hanabi cuts me off. I look at her with wide eyes.

"That's bullshit and you know it! You two have been on a collision course! Just look at the facts!" I must of been giving her a look of disbelief, because she gives me an annoyed look glazed with a layer of anger. "Father sent you away to that boarding school and the first day you where there you ran into Sasuke. Not only did he recognize you, but he promised he'd help you. He took you from a dark place and into the light. I may have been ten at the time, but I remember seeing you after the rape. You had a void look in your eyes. It was like you wanted to just lay down and let death take you away. It was scary. But then I saw you again over winter break. You had a light about you. Yes, you weren't healed completely then but it was obvious that you where on the road to healing. You told me all this yourself. You can't deny it, can you? Because of Uchiha Sasuke, you're alive. You can't possibly tell me that you don't have emotions for that man!"

By now my eyes are blurred from the tears that have been flowing. Her words hit deep in my heart, threatening to break the foundation of a wall I pressed myself to build a long time ago. Some things just can't be broken open. I've felt certain feelings for my onyx eyed savior that had scared me. I didn't know what to do with them, so I locked them away. I didn't want to ruin anything and I sure as hell don't want to ruin it now.

"Hanabi.. You are right.. I do.. Feel things for Sasuke.. But some things are better left unsaid or touched. Respect that please." My voice comes out a bit choked. Before she can say anything more, I cut her off. "No more talk of this. I'm feeling tired."

She gives me a sad look, then nods and walks me back to the house. I leave her to her own devices and go into my bedroom. Laying on the bed, I stare at the ceiling. Certain emotions pull at my heart, squeezing my eyes shut I push those emotions back behind the wall. I may be married to Sasuke, but that doesn't mean I'll let myself break. Mother's words pop back up, _Let yourself fall before the storm hits. Only when you've completely fallen, can you build yourself up again. _Perhaps this is what she meant? But then, what about the storm? Frowning, I will myself to fall into oblivion.

_**Flashback**_

_We pulled up in front of a building that looks like a dojo. It's out in the middle of nowhere. Strange place to have a dojo, I think? Shrugging, I gaze over at Sasuke. He gives me a smirk. I purse my lips, looking at him in question. _

_"A dojo?" _

_He nods, then gets out of the car. I follow suit. Walking a bit behind him, we enter through the front door. I look around feeling a bit nervous. Why did he take me to a place like this? Turns out I didn't have to wait to find out that long. _

_A flash of green stops in front of us. I jump a bit at the the sudden appearance of the culprit. Looking at him, I try to stifle my giggles. Now, I'm not one to judge or make fun of people. But this guy makes it hard. He has his black hair in a bowl haircut and his eyebrows are crazy. Not to mention his green spandex bodysuit. _

_"Hello Sasuke! How may I help you and your youthful friend today?" The strange man looks from me to Sasuke. Nervously, I shuffle from foot to foot in my spot. Hiding behind my long indigo locks. _

_"Hey Lee. Remember our talk the other day?" I look up at Sasuke, curiosity kicking my nervous feeling to the back-burner. _

_"Oh yes! So this must be the young woman you told me about." Blinking, I look from Sasuke to Lee in shock. Why did he talk about me to him? Lee holds his hand out to me. "My name is Lee and I will be training you in the art of Judo! What is your name, youthful one?" _

_"Hy-hyuuga H-hinata.." I take his hand, nervously I might add. He shakes my hand with a scary amount of energy. He smiles broadly at me. He's a friendly guy apparently. _

_Sasuke turns to me. "Are you okay with this?" _

_"I g-guess.. Why do i n-need to learn j-judo?" I ask him, my brow furrowed. _

_"Knowing judo will give you a way to defend yourself and it will help you become more confidant." He leans towards me and whispers into my ear. "I know Lee looks like a tool, but he's good at what he does. I trust him." He stands back and gives me a smirk. _

_Biting my lip, I look from him back to lee. Should I do this? Would it be worth it..? If Sasuke thinks I should then perhaps... With a nod, I step over to Lee and give him a determined smile. _

_"When do we start?" _

_"Let us start right away! Follow me!" _

_I follow after him, looking back at Sasuke. He just waves and goes to sit on one of the couches. Shrugging, I follow my odd judo instructor. We walk through a set of doors that lead into a hallway. He opens a door towards the end of the hall that looks like a locker room. He goes over to a closet and pulls out a green suit much like his own... Don't tell me I have to wear that? Oh god... My face flushes a bright shade of pink. He seems oblivious to it. He holds the suit out to me. _

_"Here you are Hinata-chan! This suit will make you fast, like me! Once you're done changing come meet me in the training room. It's the door at the end of the hall. With that he exits the room. I glare at the atrocious green bodysuit. With a sigh, I take my clothes off and fold them up neatly. Placing them onto a shelf, I slip the bodysuit on. Turning towards the mirror, I grimace at my reflection. I look like a cucumber.. Pulling my hair up, I walk out of the room and head down the hall to the training room. _

_"You look so youthful, Hinata-chan!" _

_I give Lee a nervous smile. _

_"Let us begin our meditation." _

_Lee sits down in the classic meditation pose. I follow suit._

_"Close your eyes and relax your body and mind. Concentrate on your breathing." I follow his instructions. I feel myself relaxing. My mind floats in the dark sub-space of my mind. Time flows by as we meditate. After what seems like hours, probably not even close, the doors bang open. My eyes snap open to be greeted with the sight of an obnoxious orange jumpsuit adorned Naruto. Surprise crosses my face. What's he doing here? _

_"Ah! Naruto-kun! I'm so glad you could join us today! Your youthful spirit will help with training the youthful Hinata-chan! She's my new student. Come meditate with us." _

_"OHEY HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto's loud greeting causes me to flush. What part of meditation includes shouting? Yeessshhhh. Naruto settles next to me and begins to meditate. To my surprise, he actually maintains a quiet demeanor. I settle back into a mediative state. _

_"It's time to do our stretches!" Lee hops up along with Naruto. _

_I follow suit, copying whatever Lee instructs me to do. He leads me through a series of stretches for every muscle you can think of. My body is going to be sore tonight.. Just from this. I'm scared to think of what he'll make me do next.. I don't have to wait long. He instructs me on basic judo moves. He has Naruto help with the training. They show me what it looks like when two people spar using Judo. After what felt like hours of training, which it probably was, Lee claps his hands. _

_"Good job Hinata-chan! You are a natural. Will you be returning for further lessons?" I ponder for a few moments, then look at him. _

_"Yeah. I l-like it." Lee's face seems to light up. _

_"I am glad to hear that! I will be looking forward to our lessons together. You can come every Saturday." He announces to me. _

_I go back to the changing room and get into my own clothes. Stepping out of the room, I bump into Naruto. _

_"Oh! Sorry about that Hinata-chan. Didn't see you there." I smile at the hyperactive male. _

_"It's a-alright Naruto-kun." _

_He walks with me out of the hall, conversing about random things. Once through the doors into the main entrance room, I see Sasuke walking over to us. _

_"Stop frying her brain cells, Dobe."_

_Naruto looks over at Sasuke and gives him puppy dog eyes. _

_"WHy are you so mean to me, Teme? I thought we were besties?!" _

_Sasuke snorts. _

_"Whatever gave you that idea?" _

_I try not to giggle at their interactions. After a week of seeing them like this, I'm used to their banter. It may sound bad, but neither of them have ill intentions towards each other. I look from Naruto to Sasuke. _

_"Anyway, see you later, Dobe. We're leaving." _

_Before Naruto can say anything, Sasuke slips an arm over my shoulders and walks me out. We get into his car. _

_"So how was your first judo session?" He asks whilst starting the car. _

_"It was g-good." He pulls out of the parking lot. _

_"Are you going to continue?" _

_"Y-yes. I like it." _

_I smile at him. _

_"So Lee wasn't too overbearing then?"_

_I shake my head. _

_"I ac-actually like him. He's.. C-colorful." _

_"That's one way to say it. So, up for dinner?" _

_My stomach answers for me. He grins. _

_**End Flashback**_

Groaning, I open an eye. My husband has his face an inch or two from mine. Closing my eye, I hide my face in a pillow. I don't want to get up yet! I hear a chuckle come from him, then suddenly I'm being lifted off the bed. I let out a small scream.

"Nooo! Sasuke put me dowwwnnn!"

"Not happening, Hime. You don't get to sleep all day just cuz of your pregnancy."

I glare at him. My lower lip sticking out in a pout. Smirking, he nips at my pouting lips. I smack the side of his head.

"Ow! What was that for, Hime?"

He rubs his head, looking at me in disbelief.

"Figure it out."

He quirks a brow at me.

"Someone's hormonal."

I smack him again.

"What the fuck was that for?"

He gives me a look of disbelief.

"You're not supposed to say things like that in front of pregnant women. Also," I bop him again. "Don't cuss in front of our unborn child!"

"Yeah, yeah.." He starts walking out into the hall with me still in his hold.

"Where are we going?"

"Dinner."

He doesn't say anymore. Resting my head on his chest, I close my eyes for the mean time. I hear a door open and a cool breeze on my skin. Furrowing my brows, I open my eyes to see we're out in the garden. I look up at him.

"Why are we outside?"

He smiles but doesn't say a word. Raising my brows, I watch where he takes us. Making our way along the path, past the fountain. He takes a left on the split pathway. So we're not going to the bamboo rock garden.. This must be the part of the garden I haven't explored yet.

My mouth opens in a gaping 'o' as awe takes over. The pathway we took opens up to a small pond that has weeping willows surrounding it. White lilies sway in the light breeze around the bank, the moonlight reflecting off the petals making them seem to glow. Fireflies are flying over the pond, giving it a luminescent look. A bridge goes out towards the middle of the pond opening up to a large platform with a roof hanging over it. Chinese lanterns provide lighting. A table is set at the middle end for two with a single lilac in the middle. It looks out at the moonlit water.

I look up at the man holding me, tears had unknowingly started to pool over. He smiles softly at me, wiping the tears away. He presses his lips gently to mine. I respond with vigor, my arms slipping around his neck. He sets me down, offering his hand to me. Smiling, I take it and we walk over to the table. Pulling a chair out, he looks at me. I sit down and he scoots the chair forward. Settling in my seat, I watch him take his seat.

I blink in surprise as a man dressed in a waiter's attire appears on the bridge pushing a cart. He comes over to us and smiles.

"Good evening Mr. Uchiha, Mrs. Uchiha. I will be your server tonight. We have a lovely dish of lamb curry, rice, vegetable medley and pickled cabbage." He then proceeds to set two plates in front of us, along with silverware. "For beverages, we have a lovely bottle of sparkling apple cider."

He pours us each a glass of the apple cider. I give Sasuke a big smile, then thank the waiter. He bows and walks off with the cart.

"I can't believe you did this, Sasuke."

"I figured since we're married, we should start acting like it."

He smirks at me and raises his glass. I lift mine up to his.

"Well then, to marriage."

We clank our cups and take a sip.

As I drink from my glass, my mother's words come to mind. _Let yourself fall before the storm breaks.. _My smile falters, but then I force it back in place. It was a dream, those words couldn't possibly hold any meaning.. Right?

**Authors Note: Well.. This turned out to be longer than I thought it'd be. I think it's my second longest chapter so far! I hope you all like it. The next chapter will be starting with Hinata entering her second trimester, I think. We'll see! Haha. Love you guys! :D R&R!**

**P.S. What would you guys think of having a chapter in Sasuke's POV? **


	8. Hormonal Mood Swings with a Side of Spri

**Authors Note: Helloo~ I found myself coming back to my laptop to write. Sooo I decided that I shall do just that. I hope you guys liked the surprise chapter I posted last Monday. I was all anxious to get another one written so wallah! This one is going to help push the plot forward. So keep your socks on! :P **

**Warnings: Feels, Feels, and more feeeelllsssss! Nah, just feels. :P Oh and some creepiness. **

**Chapter 8: Hormonal Mood Swings with a Side of Sprinkles, Please! **

****4 Months****

"I can get out of the car myself, Sasuke! Yeeessshhhh," I grumble to my hovering husband, while stepping out of the car. I hear the car door shut behind me. Sighing, I allow him to place an arm protectively around my waist. We walk through the parking garage to the elevator.

"You know I'm not trying to be a hovering nag, Hinata."

We walk into the Elevator, I press the button for the hospital floor.

"I know. It's just annoying. I haven't had any problems happen with Hyperemesis Gravidarum for a month and I'd like to have some damn space to breath for once."

I feel him tense up a bit. Internally I smack myself, these stupid hormones are making me reckless with my actions and words. He has to understand though.. I haven't had any time to myself in weeks.. The elevator dings as the doors open, revealing the Maternity floor.

I step from the elevator, assuming Sasuke is following me. My hands rest on my rounded abdomen. It's gotten a bit round, not too big but it's noticeable. I smile at the Nurse behind the counter. She looks up at me.

"May I help you?"

"Yes. I'm here for my appointment. Uchiha Hinata."

"Just one moment," she types my name into the computer. Looking back at me, "You're appointment will be in five minutes. A nurse should come for you soon."

"Thank you." I smile at her and go sit down. Sasuke sits next to me.

I gaze at him from my peripheral vision, he looks like he's relaxed a bit. We've had a few moments where we disagreed on things. Nothing too drastic has happened yet, though. I'm glad for that. I've had weird cravings for the oddest things the past few months and he hadn't complained when I requested he go out and purchase them for me.

"You know I didn't mean what I sai-"

"Don't, Hime. Don't. I understand." He smiles at me, understanding in his gaze.

I feel tears start to overwhelm me. They start to bubble over, threatening to spill. He's so fucking sweet to me. How have I been so lucky to have him in my life? He could've said no to marrying me. But instead he stuck by me, and here we are. Yes, we're the closest of friends. But it's not like we're in love or anything. We have mutual deep affection for one another, but that's it.

As that thought ends, I feel a familiar tugging behind that wall again. No. I won't let those feeings loose. I can't chance it..

The sound of someone calling my name breaks me from my thoughts. Blinking, I look up to see Sasuke giving me an odd look. It's gone by the time I can try to process what it meant.

"The Nurse has been calling your name for a few minutes now. Are you alright?" He asks me, worry laced in his voice.

"Yeah.. I'm fine. Just zoned out for a few." I give him a small smile, he seems to buy it.

Getting up, I let him hold my hand and we walk through the door with the nurse. She checks my vitals and writes down the information on her clipboard. I follow her into a room with the usual examination bed and some chairs. A counter with a sink and cupboards, most likely filled with medical supplies. An ultra-sound machine is set next to the bed. I sit on the medical bed, answering the questions the nurse asks. Sasuke pulls a chair up next to the table, which he sits in.

"Tsunade will be with you momentarily." The nurse smiles and leaves the room, shutting the door after her.

I look over at my raven haired husband, his gaze meets mine. Smiling softly, I hold my hand out which he takes in his. Our fingers intertwine, his larger hand enveloping mine. A soft giggle slips from me. He looks at me questioningly.

"You have giant hands." I simply state.

"Really, now?" I nod at his question. "Didn't it ever cross your mind that maybe _you're_ just a midget?" He smirks.

"Rude!" I screech at him, an aghast look on my face. He snickers.

Tsunade walks in just as I smack the back of his head.

"Am I walking into something I shouldn't?" She asks with a quirked brow.

I look up at her flustered, my face tinted a light shade of pink. Damn hormones.. She chuckles at my reaction.

"No worries Mrs. Uchiha. How has your Hyperemesis Gravidarum been? Have you been taking your vitamins? Has it gotten worse or better?"

"I've been taking everything you've told me to take. I think it's gone dormant or something, it hasn't been messing with my body for a month now."

"That's good to hear. I still want you to stay cautious. It can jump out when you're not expecting it. Now, are you two expecting parents ready to see your newest edition?" I nod in response. She smiles. "Lay back."

I comply, she turns the machine on. Grabbing a bottle, she lifts my shirt up to reveal my baby bump. She squeezes cold jelly like stuff onto my stomach. She grabs the ultrasound wand and starts to rub it around on my abdomen. An image comes onto the screen. Two little shapes flicker on the screen. One of them looks like it's dancing. My mouth shapes into an 'o' as awe crosses my face. I feel warmth slide down my cheeks, my vision becoming clouded a bit.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant for twins." She smiles at us. "Would you like to know the genders?"

I look over at Sasuke questioningly, he looks back. After a moment of silence, we both look at Tsunade.

"Yes. We do." Sasuke answers for us both.

"Alright," she moves the wand around a bit until she stops it. "It looks like," She moves the wand some more. "You have a little boy and a little girl."

I feel my husband's hand on my shoulder. Looking at him, I can't help the giggle that slips from me. He gives me a look of such affection, I feel the wall start to crack. Closing my eyes, I feel him wiping away my tears. Is it okay to let these feelings free? No.. I can't.. Breathing deep, I open my eyes and smile softly at him.

Soon our appointment finishes up and I find myself being lead out of the elevator to our parked car. My dark knight holds open the passenger door for me, smiling at him, I settle into my seat. Moments later, he's starting the car and we're out of the garage. Many thoughts start to rush through my mind. There's so much to plan. We have to decorate the nursery. What theme should I go with? Is the house babyproof? Oh god.. All those sharp corners in the house.. I don't even know what I'm going to name them! I start to hyperventilate. I feel the car pull to a stop.

"Hinata? Hinata! Calm down!" I look at Sasuke with tear brimmed eyes the size of saucers.

"What are we going to do?!"

"What do you me-" Before he can finish I start to flutter my arms around, counting off all the things.

"The nursery! What are we going to do for the theme?! And the house! It's got so many sharp corners.. It's a death trap! And.. And WE DON'T EVEN HAVE NAMES! MY GOD SASUKE, WHAT KIND OF MOTHER AM I IF I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO NAME OUR CHILDREN?!"

"HINATA! Calm down! Everything is going to be okay. I promise. We'll fix all of these things. Now breath calmly." He pulls me out of my panic attack.

"B-bu-" He stops me.

"You trust me, yes?" I nod. "Then believe me when I say that everything will work out. We will do everything we need to do. So don't worry."

He wraps an arm around my waist, holding me close. He starts to drive again. Taking deep slow breaths, I close my eyes.

_**Flashback** _

_It's been months since I first started Judo. It was the end of fall then, the seasons have passed by since then. It is now spring and I can fully defend myself. I feel confident in that aspect. My relationships with my friends have grown. I'm almost as close to Ino as I am to Sasuke. She knows that something bad happened to me, but I haven't been fully confident enough so confide.. That.. To her just yet. If I ever will. _

_I visited my Father, Sister and Cousin over the winter holiday. Father barely looked at me, when he did he still had that look of disappointment in his cold eyes. Being at the top of my classes didn't seem to be enough for him. Before I went for holiday I was talking with no stutter, only when I became nervous. That went out the window once I saw his cold eyes. _

_When he wasn't around, everything was pleasant. Hanabi and Neji surprised me and took me skiing up in the mountain, one of my favorite things to do. It was such fun. We had a snowball fight too, something I had missed. Neji announced that he was engaged. Hanabi and I expressed our excitement. Hanabi was quite loud though. She almost got us kicked out of the ski resort. The next day, Neji had his fiancee come meet us. She introduced herself, Tenten, was her name. She had the sweetest of smiles. I instantly liked her. Hanabi and I included Tenten in everything we did. _

_Now that winter is over and it's spring, I find myself walking along the beachfront with my hand loosely laced in my savior's own. I feel his dark gaze on me. Tilting my head, I return his gaze, a light blush deciding to color my cheeks. This gets a smirk out of him. I internally smack myself. We come to a halt suddenly. I feel myself being turned to face him. _

_"Hinata, it's been months since your last healing step. Now is time for the next part." His voice soothes me. My body instantly relaxing. He has that affect on me. "I want you to face the ocean." _

_I do as he tells me, not questioning him. I trust him. I feel him step behind me, his hands on my shoulders. _

_"Close your eyes," I do just that. "Go deep into yourself and take any and all negative emotions. Ball them up." _

_Taking a deep breath, I dive down into the abyss of my inner-self. Reaching out, I grab all of the bad energy and ball it up. _

_"Now, take that energy and scream until you feel it leave you." _

_I feel him step back from me. Taking a breath, I open my mouth and let out the longest, loudest scream I've ever released. Everything that's ever hurt me, I feel slowly streaming from me. My Mother's death, my Father's neglect, the rape, the abortion, the hollow feeling within me... It all leaves me. My legs quiver beneath me, threatening to give out. Taking a step back, I feel myself falling towards the sandy earth. Instead of the soft beach catching me, I feel warm arms wrap around me. _

_Slowly, I open my eyes. Tears clouding my vision, the salty liquid trickles down my cheeks leaving a hot trail. My gaze is devoured by the overwhelming obsidian of my Uchiha Knight. He holds me against him, keeping me anchored to the earth. As if he knows if he lets me go, I'll drift off into the ocean. I close my eyes, enjoying his warmth. I feel his warm touch wipe away my tears. _

_"You did good, Hime." His soft voice caresses my ear. _

_**End** _

My gaze narrows as I glance at the different baby room theme examples set up in the baby store my sister brought me to. I'm having a girl and a boy, so the room needs to be gender neutral but cute. A color scheme of mint green and light blue catch my gaze. A lilac streak is lining the mint green and light blue. There are cute little pandas nomming on bamboo. There is an oak crib with bedding that matches the wall theme. A matching changing table and dresser is set up in the makeshift example room. A breastfeeding rocking chair with a light taupe coloring sits next to the crib at an angle with a rocking foot rest. Clasping my hands together, I squeal in delight.

"I found it! This is perfect!" I look over at Hanabi.

She comes over to where I'm at and inspects the theme. With a nod of approval, she smiles at me.

"I'll go get the salesman. You sit down and relax." She goes off and I glady sit down in the breastfeeding chair.

Pulling my phone from my purse, I pull up my contacts and hit send on Sasuke's name. He answers on the first ring. This makes me smile.

"Yes, Hime?"

"I found it!" I can't help but squeal into the phone.

"Sounds like it." I hear his grimace. I giggle.

"I also got a big book on baby names. Oh and parenting books. We're going to have a lot of reading to do."

"I'm sure we will."

"Mmmhmmmmmm."

"When will you be heading home?"

"Soon. We just need to ring up the stuff."

"Okay. Oh, something came in the mail for you today. I haven't opened it."

"Oh? Who's it from?"

"It doesn't say."

"Strange.. Well, see you later!"

"Take care."

Clicking the call off, I slip my phone back into my purse. Looking up, I see Hanabi heading back with a salesman. Smiling broadly, I get up.

"I want the whole set. Two of the crib though. Oh and I'd like to set up an appointment for someone to come paint the nursery this theme." I eye the salesman, frowning a bit. "You can handle what I just said, right?"

"Uh.. Yeah. I just need to set the appointment up. When did you want it to get done?"

"As soon as possible. I want to have everything in order like yesterday!"

Hanabi gives me an exasperated look.

"Hinata, you're only in your second trimester. Hell, you're only in your second week of your fourth month!"

I cross my arms and glare at her.

"So? I'm an expecting mother! Maybe I want my babies to become familiar with their new room while they're still growing inside me? Hmmm, you think of that? Huh, Nabi?" She gives me exhausted look. "I didn't think so."

She turns to the salesman.

"Excuse my sister. She's crazy hormonal."

"HANABI! I AM NOT HORMONAL!"

"Yes. You. Are." She grits out.

"I'll go put in your appointment.. And get your order placed in.." The salesman quickly leaves us.

Just as quickly as my mood had changed earlier, it changes once more. Happiness overtaking the offended feeling. My gaze catches a matching boy and girl outfit. I basically run over there, Hanabi chasing after me in shock.

"Hinata! Be careful!" I wave her off.

My gaze entranced by the adorable pink tutu styled dress and matching tuxedo with pink bowtie and cuffs. Hanabi sees what I'm looking at and sweat drops.

"This is what you risked your life for? Seriously, Hinata? Seriously?" Turning slowly towards her, I give her a death glare. She seems to shrink back. "I take it back.." She mumbles out.

Satisfied, I pick up the outfits in 0-3 months. I scan around and spot more of the same outfits in different shades. I grab more of them in all shades, setting them in Hanabi's arms. She trudges after while I look for more clothes. Squealing, I grab adorable giraffe themed footsie pajamas along with panda ones. I continue picking up more clothing, piling them up in Hanabi's arms.

We've probably been here for five hours already, but I can't seem to stop. We're in the plushy section right now. Hanabi managed to locate a cart, so she didn't have to be overloaded anymore. My eyes land on a set of panda plushies. Gasping, I hurry over to them and roam my gaze over the selection of them. Just as I'm about to select one, I feel warm arms wrap around my waist and rest on my abdomen. Before I can freak out, I hear my husband's soothing voice.

"I can see why Hanabi called me down here. You're going a bit crazy, don't you think?" His voice has a light lilt in it. I tilt my head back, looking at him. Pouting.

"I'm not crazy! I just want to get things ready.. I don't see you doing anything!"

He raises a brow.

"That's because you're not even halfway through the second trimester."

"So! I must prepare!" I whine.

"You've done enough for today."

"Bu-"

"No buts. You've got enough." He turns me towards the cart. "See?"

Reluctantly, I oblige and grimace in realization. The cart is piled with multiple outfits and plushies. Other oddities as well.

"I guess you're right.." I grumble at him.

"Hanabi, I know it's a bother but would you ring them up for us?"

"I suppose.. You owe me though, Uchiha." She grumbles.

He hands her his debit card which she takes.

"Now, Mrs. Uchiha, it's time for food."

Right on schedule, my stomach growls. This causes a blush to color my cheeks. He just smirks at me. Taking my hand, he leads me to the front of the store where we meet Hanabi. He loads everything into the trunk of his car and we say goodbye to Hanabi. Getting into the car, we head home. I fall asleep on the way there.

Groaning, I rub my eyes and look around. I recognize the living room. Sitting up, I notice my husband had dozed off. Smiling, I get off the couch and head to the kitchen. I'm hankering for something to devour.. Heheh devour.. Pulling the fridge open, I rummage around and find some chocolate cake. This will do nicely. Grabbing it, I get a fork and sit at the island. Bringing a forkful up to my mouth, my eyes spot the package Sasuke had mentioned earlier. Swallowing the forkful, I push that aside and pull the package towards me.

No return address is on it. Odd. Well, he did mention that earlier. Grabbing a knife, I cut the binding tape and open the box. A card lays at the top. Picking it up, I take it out of the envelope and read it's contents. It says 'Congratulations on Twins' on the front. A pink bow and a blue rattle are on the cover. Smiling, I open the card. As I read the words a cold knot twists in my gut.

'Hello little Lavender,

I suppose congratulations is in order.

Although, I can't say I approve.

First you get knocked up by the Uchiha, then you marry him?

Tsk tsk. I thought you better than that.

You got away with aborting our child, but this insults me.

You will have to learn the hard way, just as your mother did.

Til then.'

Barely able to read the last of the words, my vision is so clouded as tears pour from my eyes. My grip is tight on the card. Unknowingly, sobs are escaping me. Causing my body to shake with the force of them.  
"Hinata?!"

I turn at the sound of my husband's frantic voice. Barely able to make out his form through the tears, I hold out the card. Once it's taken from me, my arms wrap around myself. Trying to stop the shaking. I feel him pull me into his embrace, his grip tightening protectively around me as he reads the card. I hear a crumpling.

"No one will harm you, Hinata. I promise you this." He places a kiss atop my head. Holding me close. Not able to speak, I just nod and burry my face into his chest. I remember that the box held something in it, fear causes me to stiffen more so against my husband. He looks down at me. "What is it, Hinata?"

Slowly, I pull back and look over at the box. He follows my gaze then looks back at me.

"You haven't seen it's contents yet?" I shake my head. "Good. You don't need anymore trauma."

He walks to the box and grimaces at the contents. Biting my lip, I flip-flop in my head about what I want to do. I know that I don't want to look, but I need to so that I can know what else the threat entails. Before Sasuke can destroy it, I grab his sleeve looking at him with determination.

"You sure?" He asks with worry laced in his voice. I nod. With a sigh, he lowers the box for me to gaze into. Horror overtakes me at the sight. A babydoll lay in the box with, what looked to be blood, covering it. It's eyes are missing. On it's torso is written, 'Mama, how could you?' I feel nausea flip around my stomach. Clutching my hand over my mouth, I run to the bathroom and retch out my stomachs contents. How could someone be so twisted and cruel?

**Authors Note: Hello all! Sorry for this chapter being a bit short. I thought that was a good place to end at though. I hope you enjoyed the feels in the flashback. What do you think will happen next? Who do you think the creeper is? O: Let me know! Oh and let me know if you want to see a chapter in Sasuke's pov or not. Oh and after I get the tenth chapter written I'm thinking of making a bonus chapter. I actually have the 9****th**** one written up now. I'm planning on getting the 10****th**** one done soon. I figured that because I'm going to be busy as soon as I go back home from vacation I won't have a lot of time to focus on the fanfic. So yup. R&R! :) **


	9. Striking Back the Demons

**Authors Note: **

**Warnings: Mention of Rape. Some Cursing. **

**Chapter 9: Striking Back the Demons**

****5 Months In****

After being threatened, Sasuke hired the best Private Investigator in the country to look into the matter. He rarely ever left my side. If he wasn't with me then my sister or Ino was with me. Naruto even came over a few times. He kept my mind off negative things. He would tell the most hilarious stories about his childhood to the twins. It was such a sweet sight. The twins' room was almost complete. The painter finally arrived last Wednesday, after a huge mix up in dates.

Since Sasuke wouldn't let me go out anywhere, I had to stick with ordering things offline. I'm expecting a package of vests today for my twins. They're in pastel colors that will suit either of them. I'm not going to be allowed to answer the door, though, apparently. My overprotective husband is so bent on keeping me safe from my... Stalker? Is that what I should call him now? Or rapist? Either way, he thinks that I could be abducted, hurt, or worse at any moment.

I understand, but it can be quite annoying at times.. I've gotten over the initial shock of the threat. My trust and faith in my husband is more than enough to overcome such things. For the sake of the little miracles growing within me, I don't dare challenge him on his overprotective ways. My life isn't the only one that I'd be putting in danger, so I must put up with it for now.

Now, don't get me wrong, I take the situation very seriously. To the point where I find myself waking up with screams of terror in the night. I'll find myself captured in the moment that started this whole shit pile. When I find myself falling deeper and deeper into the dark abyss I worked so hard to crawl out of, I listen for my husband's voice. I also remember what he did for me to heal me. My faith and trust in him keeps me strong. Just focusing on that gives me the strength to realize I can defeat the bastard that dares threaten me and my little miracles. I'm not the scared girl he forced himself on. The fact I'm living today is proof of that.

My mind snaps back to the moment at hand. Right now I'm watching Naruto try and put together the cribs. Sasuke would be doing this but he had an emergency at work he couldn't get out of. It's an amusing sight, really. The blonde man is cussing up a storm at the different wooden pieces, adding an apology at the end of every strain of cuss words. Ino is keeping me company as well. She's in the kitchen making us all smoothies. Mine will be extra large, of course. Tomorrow I'll be expecting Neji and Tenten to visit. Since I haven't seen them since a few months ago it will be nice.

"Dammit! Why won't you go together?!" Naruto scowls at the halfway built crib.

"If you break it, I'll break your ass." Ino calmly states as she walks into the room with our smoothies.

"Yeah, yeah.." He mutters, taking his smoothie from her. "Thanks."

"Mmmhmmm." She hands me mine and settles into a chair next to mine.

Taking a long sip from mine, I sigh in satisfaction.

"That hits the spot."

"Good." Ino smiles broadly at me.

I glance at her from my peripheral vision, noting her gaze is on the frustrated male's bum. Smirking, I decide that now is the time to state my observation.

"You've got your eyes on something nice, ne Ino?" I waggle my brows for emphasis.

This causes her to choke on her smoothie. Nearly spilling the whole thing, she catches it in time though.

"Wh-what are you talking about, Hinata?!" Her face is almost as bright as mine used to get.

"Oh, you know what I mean." Snickering, I take a long sip.

"I'll admit it as soon as you admit you're in love with Sasuke." She speaks low enough so only I can hear her.

Now it's my turn to choke on the smoothie. This time, mine spills. This pisses me off to the point where I get up and give Ino a look that could kill.

"YAMANAKA INO! YOU CLEAN UP THIS MESS YOU CAUSED BEFORE I PUT YOU IN YOUR GRAVE EARLIER THAN EXPECTED!"

Both blondes look at me warily, Ino runs out of the room to get the things nessesary for cleaning up the mess. I slowly turn towards Naruto.

"You. Finish. Now."

"Yes Ma'am!" He turns back to his job.

With a sigh, I look down and frown at the mess on my maternity dress. This won't do.. Walking from the room, I head to the bedroom I share with my husband. Stripping the dress off, I toss it into the laundry hamper. Going into the closet, I pur-ruse the multiple maternity dresses I have. Deciding on a dusky pink one with a viny pattern, I slip that on. Thanks to having a heated garden the nearly winter weather won't affect me. It feels like a nice summer night in the garden most of the time. Shrugging at that thought, I decide it's time for a walk in the garden. Sasuke shouldn't have any objections to that. I mean, he has security cameras all over the damn place.

At the french doors, I open them up and step out into the warm air. Closing my eyes, I breath in deep. Ah yes, the lovely scents of my beloved garden embrace me. Opening my eyes, I start to walk along the pathway. Winding my way through the sea of scents and colors, I stop at the fountain and sit down. Putting my bare feet in the water, I watch as the golden fish swim around my feet. Giving them light nips every now and then. Leaning back, my eyes close as I enjoy the evening sun rays warm my face.

My eyes snap open at the sound of rustling. Biting my lower lip, I gaze around the surrounding area. It was just a rabbit or something, I'm sure.. No one could get back here. Breathing deep, I focus my gaze back up towards the sky. Watching the purple and pink clouds as they float by. Soon the sun will set completely and the stars will be out. I love star gazing. The beautiful lights in the night sky always bring comfort to me. I like to think my mother is watching me, as one of those beautiful sparkling stars. A smile tugs at my lips.

Something snaps behind me. Jerking around, I look frantically in the dusky garden. I fall into the fountain when a dark figure flashes by me. With a loud scream, I pull myself out of the fountain and grab the nearest makeshift weapon I can find. A rake. How'd that get here? Nevermind that.. Darting my gaze around, I spot a dark figure again. It steps towards me, but then looks in the house's direction then runs the opposite way. I hear my name being shouted from the opposite direction.

"BY THE FOUNTAIN!" I scream as loud as I can.

Soon I feel the rake being pried from my hands and arms wrapping around me pulling me to a familiar body. Looking up, my eyes drown in obsidian.

"Are you okay, Hinata? What happened?" His soothing voice laced with worry.. And could that be fear?

"Yes.. I saw someone.. It was too dark to see who though.." I mumble softly. "They're gone though.."

"I'll have to check the cameras then.. Don't go out by yourself again, promise Hime."

"Promise.." I'm biting my lip again.

My lips are being assaulted by those of my husband's. His arms holding me tight against him. Whining softly, my arms slip round his neck. Eyes closed, I answer back his anxious kiss with confirmation that, yes, I'm still here. His teeth graze against my lower lip, giving it a light nip. Getting me to squeak indignation.

The sound of someone coughing breaks us apart. Blinking, I look around to see that the garden lights had turned on. Naruto and Ino stood there. Ino giving me a knowing look while Naruto stood there with his face lit up like a beacon in the midst of a hurricane.

"Yes?" My Uchiha asks, annoyance clear in his tone.

"Why did Hinata scream? And where did you come from?" Naruto asks, accusation lining his tone.

"She saw someone but they ran away. And I live here." I feel myself being lifted up bridal style. A small giggle escapes me, the intruder totally leaving my mind. "Now, get out of my house before I call the cops, Dobe."

He starts to walk into the house carrying me with him. I whisper into his ear.

"What about Ino?"

He pauses for a moment, not looking back.

"Yamanaka, you can stay."

He continues back into the house. I can hear Naruto complaining to Ino. Giggling, I snuggle into my husband's hold.

"You're so mean, Sasuke." I tease him. He smirks.

I feel that familiar feeling start up again.. Beating at the wall. Biting my lip, I force it back down. Not now. Sasuke seems to notice my expression, as he gives me a questioning one. I just shake my head and he sighs.

"I'm tired.." I mumble against him, my eyes closing.

"Well, sleep then."

Just as I'm about to do just that, I remember something. Keeping my eyes shut, I mumble out to him.

"Did you get my package?"

He chuckles.

"Yes. It's in the dresser for the twins. Sorted how you like it."

"M'kay.." I dose off. Hearing him chuckling.

_**Flashback** _

_After what happened at the beach, Sasuke began taking me there twice a month. He'd have me do the same thing. That plus my Judo has helped me, it feels as if I've gotten this bubble of calm and serenity around me. The only time the bubble fractures is when I have my night terrors, where I'm reliving that moment.. Those moments have lessoned though. I barely have night terrors. They occur only two or three times a week. I know it must seem like a lot to most people. But for me it's a drastic change, seeing as I used to have them night after night. _

_Thanks to the journal Sasuke had given me as my birthdays gift, I've written out what I could remember of my dreams. That gave me this feeling of control. I got to decide the fate of what happened to the contents of my journal. Perhaps it doesn't make sense to anyone else, but to me, it does. I hadn't been granted control over the rape, but I have control over the journal. Which gives me power in the sense of lessoning the looming darkness in my mind. The journal is almost full now. I've decided that once it's full, I'm going to destroy it. I told Sasuke this and he agreed that it would be a good way to exert more control. _

_My sixteenth birthday has come and gone, as has my first year at the boarding school. Now summer is here and I find myself packing up my belongings in my dorm room. I'm not sure exactly how I feel about having to return back to the Hyuuga manor.. I'll be happy to see my sister again, but happy isn't even close to how I feel towards seeing my father.. Perhaps I should be grateful to him for sending me away. After all, thanks to him I was pushed back to my dark knight. _

_Regardless of this though, my father wants a strong child who will be able to take his place one day. So I shall give him that. Sasuke was surprised when I asked him one day to teach me to show no emotion. He had asked why, when I told him he fully understood. His first thought had been that I wanted to be like this so I would be able to keep people from getting in. Which he didn't like at all, apparently. He said that it didn't suit me, but he'd teach me. So, now I've mastered the technique of masking my emotions and having a void mask. When the time comes for me to confront my father, I'll be sure to impress the bastard.. Did I just say that? I have changed... A giggle slips from me. This catches the eye of a certain obsidian eyed male who's sitting next to me labeling a box. _

_"What's so funny, Hime?" His soft tone causes a shiver to go through my body. _

_"I swore." He looks at me confused. "In my head. I called my Father a b-bastard." I blush a bright shade of red at my stuttering on the obscene word. He just smirks._

_"You're strange, Hime." Before I can say a word in edgewise, he stands up and looks around. "Well, it looks like everything is packed. Wanna get some lunch?" I nod. _

_About an hour later, we're back at the beach. I expect him to instruct me on screaming, but this time I see him walking off to a different part of the beach. Confused, I follow after. _

_"What are we doing?" _

_He doesn't respond until we get to a secluded area surrounded by trees and rocks. He sits down on the soft ground, I sit across from him. Staring intently at the confusing man. What did he have in store this time? _

_"It's time to confront your Demons, Hinata." _

_I look at him confused, then shake my head. _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"You will confront me as if I'm all of those who've caused you emotional and physical pain." _

_Clenching my hands, I shake my head. _

_"Yes. You need to do this, Hime." _

_"I c-can't!" _

_"Yes. You can." _

_I shake my head more, closing my eyes tight. _

_"Yes. You will do it." His voice whispers in my ear. My body tenses at his sudden closeness. I know it's him.. But what he asks.. It's putting me on edge._

_Before I can say anything else I find myself being pinned to the soft ground. Panicking, I snap my eyes open and look frantically into cold onyx eyes. _

_"How do you like it? Being held like this? Does it make you feel vulnerable? Weak? Dirty? Pathetic?" He leans forward so his lips are next to my ear. "Well, Little Lavender?" _

_My body freezes in place. Only... He.. Called me that.. Those two words haunted me at night.. I know this is Sasuke.. But.. But.. Bu... I let out a loud scream and somehow switch our positions so he's pinned beneath me. I'm looking down at him with what must be a disturbed expression. He just gives me a cold look. _

_"I d-don't like it. Any of it! Y-you hurt me.. Took away a piece of me I c-can n-never get back." My voice has an odd crack to it. "You did s-something to me t-that will f-forever haunt me. I did feel dirty. But no more. I'm d-different. I'm stronger."_

_"You don't look stronger to me." He suddenly has me pinned back down. _

_I struggle under his grasp. Kicking him in the stomach, I manage to get ahold of his right arm and push him onto his stomach. Sitting on his back with his arm pinned behind him. I lean over him and whisper into his ear. _

_"I'm strong enough to fight you this time." _

_In a blink, I find myself sitting in Sasuke's lap. Rubbing his arm, he gives me a small smile. _

_"You did good, Hime." Biting on my lip, I nod. I suppose I did._

_"Now, tell me what you have been wanting to tell your Father. Don't hold back." _

_I move from his lap and sit across from him. Gathering my thoughts, I stare blankly at him. _

_"Father. You have c-caused me much emotional pain. After Mother died you stopped spending time with me. You b-became d-distant and acted as if I was a b-burden to you. You still do it. In fact, you've g-gotten worse. It's gotten to the point where I wonder if you'd even care if I just d-disappeared one day. Stopped existing. Maybe that's what it would take to draw your attention.. Then. Then I was r-raped. You didn't believe me when I told you. You said that I was just trying to get attention. That it was all a part of a dramatic s-schematic to get the spotlight on me. When you asked me who it was and I couldn't tell you because I didn't know, you just assumed I was lying. Why would I lie about something horrible like that? Am I that awful of a person? All I could tell you was that it was someone you were doing business with. I remember them coming from your office and taking me into one of the empty rooms..." _

_My vision was blurred by now, hot tears stinging my cheeks. Reaching up, I roughly wipe away the salty liquid. Trying to clear my vision, to no avail. Arms wrap around me, pulling me against a familiar form. Burrowing my face into his chest, I let out all my pain. Sobs wracking my body. I hear a soothing hum coming from above me. _

_"One day, the truth will be realized. I promise, Hime. I promise." _

_I nod then pull back, wiping away any stray tears. I look at him. _

_"I remember..." _

_"Remember?" He looks at me. _

_"I remember what.. He. Looks like." _

_"You're sure?" I nod. _

_"Before he was just a dark figure when I'd recall.. Now I remember everything.." A shudder runs through my body. He rubs my back. _

_"Would you be comfortable describing what he looks like to a sketch artist?" _

_"..why?" _

_"I know a talented sketch artist." _

_"Okay." _

_Nodding, he helps me up and walks me back to the car. _

_**End** _

Raspberries sound good right about now.. Blueberries too.. And.. And strawberries! I frown down at my growling stomach. What's taking Neji so long with bringing me my fresh berry salad? He's spending the day with me. We haven't had any chance to spend one on one time with each other. He doesn't know what happened, not in major detail anyway. The only ones who know about it are myself, Sasuke, Hanabi and Ino. We didn't bother telling my Father, for obvious reasons. Sasuke and I did agree that if things got worse we'd tell my Father. His resources could come in hand. Anyways, to the more important situation at hand.. I'm hungry.

Just as I'm about to get up to go search for my elder cousin, he walks out onto the deck of his home. Two bowls of fruit salad in his hands. Settling back into my seat, I give him a look that says it all. He sets a bowl in front of me and takes his own seat across the table. I take a bite. Heaven. That is what I am in right now.

"This is sooo goooddd.!" I breath out, a lilt laced in my voice.

"As always you state the obvious." Neji states in that smug voice of his.

I just stick my tongue out at him then stuff another forkful of berries into my mouth. Moaning out my pleasure at the amazing orgasm of flavors hitting my tastebuds. I feel eyes on me. Opening one eye, I give him a questioning look. He just shakes his head.

"Stop making sexual sounds."

"Well excuse me for having an orgasm in my mouth!"

He glares at me. I just snicker at him. His neighbors fence is bordering close to the deck, so he hates it when I talk like this in the backyard. I just love it though. It gets on his nerves.

"Finish your salad so you can go back inside. I don't want the neighbors to think a sex fiend is living here." His voice is quite low.

Smiling sweetly at him, I take another bite and let out the loudest moan I can. His face starts to twitch, which gets me into a fit of giggles. Once they pass over, I finish up my salad. Rubbing my tummy, I let out an obnoxious burp. This causes Neji to freeze in his spot. A look of disbelief on his face.

"What?" I ask nonchalantly.

"How can you produce such a repulsive sound?"

"I'm talented in many ways, Jiji." I waggle my brows.

He gives me a creeped out look. This gets me into another bout of giggles. He takes my bowl and puts it in his. Grabbing my arm with his free hand, he pulls me from my seat and drags me back into the house. Laughing all the way, I find I have to wipe tears from my eyes.

"Hinata, you're a piece of work. I tell you.." Shaking his head, he leaves me to my own devices while he goes to wash the dirtied bowls.

"But you love me!" I shout to him while heading into his living room. I'm in the mood for a movie. I wonder if any good horror ones are on..

While I scroll through the different movies on demand, I hear him sit down next to me. Silence sets between us for a few moments, until he groans.

"Horror? Really?"

"Yup."

"Can't you watch something else for once?"

"Nope. It's not my fault you're a sissy." I glance at him with a smirk.

"I'm not a sissy. I just have better taste." Despite his retort I can see him twitching.

"Yeaahhhhhhhh.. Suurreeee. Tenten tells me many things. You can't hide from me, Jiji."

".." Silence sets between us once more.

Settling back, I select a classic Dracula movie. We sit in silence as the movie plays. From my peripheral vision I can see Neji flinching every now and then. I do my best to keep my laughter from slipping out. The movie ends a while later. Sitting forward, I turn the television off.

"What do you want to do now?" I hear Neji ask me.

"Hmm.. I want something sweet to eat. The twins are demanding it." I give him a grin.

Shaking his head, he gets up and I follow suit. We head to the kitchen. Once I'm seated at the kitchen island he goes to the freezer and pulls out a tub of my favorite ice cream. He must have gotten it yesterday.

"You are going to spoil those kids." He simply states as he sets the tub out in front of me. Taking a spoon, I start to dig in. He just sits across from me, drinking tea or something. Ignoring his comment, my mind starts to wonder on random topics. One thing I need to figure out is what to call my kids.. I'm thinking of names for both that start with the same letter.. That'd be cute. I wonder who they'll take after? A smile crosses my lips.

Sasuke is going to be a great father.. I wonder if I'll be at least passible for a mother.. I hope so. I don't want my children to have a childhood like I did.. It was great until my Mother passed.. Biting my lip, I pull my phone out and look to see if I have any messages from my husband. Smiling softly, I open the new text from him.

'How are you and our mini-mes doing?'-Sasuke.

I reply.

'Good. Filling up on ice cream.'-Hinata.

I get a quick response.

'At the rate you're going they're going to come out fat.'-Sasuke.

Scowling, I respond.

'Rude! They will not. They're going to be perfect.'-Hinata.

He responds.

'Joking, joking. Perfect just like you. ;)'-Sasuke.

Blushing slightly, I scowl at the phone. I'm no where near perfect.. Far from it, really. Him of all people should know that.. I feel that familiar feeling begin to slam against the wall this time. This brings a frown to my face. I feel the wall crack further than it had before. Not good.. Not good at all..

"Hinata?"

Neji's voice snaps me from my thoughts. Setting the phone down, I look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me what's wrong." He calmly states.

"There's nothing wrong.." I try to derail him from the topic. He's like a bloodhound in these matters.

"Be honest." His simple words pull my distance away. I sigh and nod in defeat.

At least I know the conversation will stay between us.. Perhaps he'll even be able to give me some good advice.

"I.. I have these emotions I've been trying to keep locked up for years.. They're trying to break through the wall I built around them though.. I don't know what to do.." I'm biting my lip again.

"What are you afraid of?" His voice has that calm tone.

"Losing myself.."

"Explain."

I look down at the ice cream, sticking a spoon into it I take a bite. Leaving it in my mouth for a few moments. Gazing out the window, I think.

"I built the wall for a purpose.. To keep myself safe.. I was weak before I built the wall.. Because I was weak I became a victim.. I can't let that happen again."

Silence sits between us for a few moments. I gaze at him to see him with that calculating expression of his.

"Perhaps it is time to break the wall and let in your husband. He can then help you rebuild a more secure wall."

Furrowing my brows, I stare into the slowly melting ice cream. Things start to click in my mind. What he said is merely a translation of what Mother told me in my dream.. Although I still know nothing of a storm.. I've no idea what to do still... Shaking my head, I look up at him.

"I don't think I can do that.. It's.. It's complicated.."

I look away.

"You're not Separate entities anymore. The day you said your vows you became one entity with him. Your rounded abdomen is proof of that."

I nod, silently going back to eating my ice cream.

Later my husband came to pick me up. Now we're at home snuggled up on the couch watching a horror movie. What can I say? I just love them. We're actually waiting for Sasuke's P.I. to call back and let us know what he could find on the security footage from the other night. It's been about a week since the intruder.. Well... Intruded.

Sasuke's phone rings just as that thought ended. He picks it up and talks with his guy. He doesn't say much, just a few 'Hns' here and there. Not bothering to try and listen, I watch as a chainsaw rips through some blonde twig. Such cheesy effects.. I love it though. Feeling my husband's body tense up against mine, I look up at him.

"What's wrong?" My voice has concern in it.

"It was no good." Biting my lip, I rest back against him and stare at the screen. His arms pull me securely against him. He places a kiss on the crown on my head. "Sorry Hime."

"Not your fault.." I mumble, my voice drowned out by the girly scream of a frat boy getting his ass pierced by a harpoon, from the looks of it. I giggle a bit at that. Fucking cheesy ass movie.

**Authors Note: Hellooooooo~ I hope you liked this chapter. Things are progressing faster than I thought they would, but that's alright. More things will be occurring throughout this plot. I'm also going to include bonus chapters. I'm thinking after the tenth chapter there will be a bonus chapter. **


	10. Birthday Wishes and Surprises

**Authors Note: FInallyyyyy! This took a lot out of me. I hope it isn't too bad. Enjoy! **

**Warnings: Adult themes in this fic, don't read if you can't handle it. :) **

**Chapter 10: Birthday Wishes and Surprises **

****6 Months In** **

It's been weeks since the last contact my.. Stalker? Contacted me. Don't get me wrong, I'm still cautious. But it's at the very back of my mind. I don't feel like I'm in danger anymore. Perhaps I should be. I'm well guarded, though. Father found out about what had happened and got into contact with Fugaku. They both called my husband and I in for a meeting, demanding to know why we had kept such information from them. They didn't like our response. In the end, our house became well guarded by personal security of both Hyuuga and Uchiha Clans.

My relationship with my Father isn't the most ideal, but when a dire situation arrises threatening the lives of any Hyuuga he will do what is necessary to ensure their safety. Perhaps if he had done that in the past I wouldn't be in this situation now, but the past is the past.. Even if innocence had been defiled..

Back to the point though, I'm in my third semester now and I'm so fat I look like a giant asteroid ready to destroy an unsuspecting planet. I don't mind it to much, but it can be quite bothersome. I can't even see my feet now. Which brings me to the situation at hand.

My gaze is on my husband's bent over form. To be more specific, his fine ass. Biting my lip, I try to stifle the giggle threatening to slip from me.

Silently, I waddle up behind him. Moving to the side of him, I smack his ass. Not able to hold my giggles in anymore, I let out a storm of laughter. A snort or two somehow making its way in. I feel myself being steadied by supportive arms. After my fit of laughter calms away, I gaze up at my husband's non-amused face. I just smile sweetly at him.

"You know how much I love your ass." I waggle my brows at him. He chuckles at this. Shaking his head, he holds my boots up to me. "You found them!"

"Yes, I did. Now go sit down."

Obliging him, I stick my feet out for him. Wiggling my sock covered toes. He raises a brow, but slips my boots on. Lacing them up.

"So," he stands up and holds his hand out to me. I take it. "Are you ready for your baby shower?" He helps me into my knee-length twin tail coat.

"Yup." I watch him slip into his own jacket. "It just bugs me that we haven't agreed on any names yet.."

He takes my arm and walks me through the house. Winter has definitely made itself known in Konoha. Piles of snow lines the road. Not to mention the fresh layer of snow slowly building up from the overcast sky. I can't help but smile at the beautiful serenity the snow brings to the countryside. The trees are almost completely white with the pristine snowflakes.

Getting into the car, I watch my husband go around to the passengers side. Once he's in, I smile softly at him. He returns the gesture. Starting the car, he drives us off to our destination. I close my eyes and listen to the holiday music playing in the car. If I listen carefully, I swear I can hear a certain Uchiha humming along. A smile plays at my lips.

"I didn't know you liked Christmas jingles." My voice seems to catch him off guard.

"What do you mean?" He has a lilt to his voice that says it all.

"You know what I mean."

"Hn."

Opening my eyes, I glance at him.

"Don't Hn at me, Sasuke Uchiha. I'm your wife not one of the people you complain about." I catch a smirk on his lips. "Don't you smirk.." I grumble a bit.

"Yes Ma'am." He gives me a very specific look that was one of the reasons I became pregnant.

"Sasuke.. I'm pregnant.. And you know.." I give him my best crazy face. "Pregnant women get crazy. And I mean reaalll crazy. You don't want that, do you?"

He gives me a wary look.

"Hinata, stop doing that."

Snickering, I lay my head back and close my eyes again. Settling my hands on my swollen stomach, a soft smile crosses my lips. The twins are moving around. They must like the Christmas music, or perhaps they're responding to their Father's humming. Which he had started the moment my eyes closed.

After a while of driving, I feel the car pulling to a stop. Flickering my eyes open, I'm met with the sight of darkness. Confused, I reach up and touch my face finding that a blindfold had been placed over my eyes. I must of dozed off when that happened.. Why in the world am I blindfolded, though? Just as I'm about to voice that thought out loud, I feel a cold gust of the winter air. Familiar arms help me out of the car.

"Trust me."

His soothing voice spreads warmth throughout my being. Biting my lip I nod. His arms wrap around my body, scooping me into his grasp bridle style. At least it felt like that. Snuggling closely to his warm body, I patiently wait for the obvious surprise. He hadn't told me where we were going earlier, I just assumed we had a doctors appointment I had forgotten about. But it's obviously not that, or I wouldn't be blindfolded.

Setting me onto my feet, I feel my husband's gentle touch as he unties the blindfold. Blinking, I find myself drowning in the dark depths of my knight's tender gaze. A soft blush decides to make its appearance on my cheeks, this results in him smirking at 7me. Sticking my tongue out, I decide to peer past him. He blocks my attempts though.

"Not so fast." He places his hands over my eyes and guides me forward. I hear a door open then shut behind us. His hands slowly move from my eyes. "Now you can peek."

My eyes widen at the sight splayed throughout the room. Multiple balloons are floating around the room. Streamers are wrapped around any and all objects. A giant happy birthday sign is tied up over the buffet table. Before I can voice my shock and awe all of our friends jump from hiding places and let out a loud 'SURPRISE!'

Blushing, I hide my face behind my hands in embarrassment. I forgot it was even my birthday! Sasuke guides me over to our friends who each in turn pull me into a hug. After that I'm suddenly rushed over to a really comfy chair in front of the large table.

"Stay," Sasuke's soft voice tickles my ear.

I watch him go get a plate full of different foods for me, along with one for himself. Everyone else follows after him. Yawning a bit, I settle back into my seat. Placing my hands tenderly onto my belly, I feel the twins moving around. Smiling, I look up just as my Uchiha settles into a seat next to mine. My eyes ogle the plate full of delicious looking food. I eagerly consume the food.

"Birthday Cake time!" I hear Naruto shout.

Looking up, I see him walking over with the cake. Twenty lit candles decorate it. I feel someone placing, what I assume is a birthday hat, on top of my head. The cake is set down in front of me. Just as I'm about to blow the candles out, I hear everyone start singing. Oh god... My face flushes. Naruto's voice stands out from everyone elses. It has a beautiful crack to it. Once that embarrassment is over, I quickly blow out the candles.

Sasuke takes the knife and slices the cake for me. Giving me a generous helping of it. Still blushing, I silently thank him. Turning my concentration to the delicious sweet, I feel myself going into that heavenly cake orgasm.

Not realizing I'd made any sound, I find myself being stared at by everyone in the room. Looks of shock and amusement among their faces. Peering over at my husband, I see him trying not to laugh. Smart guy. Ignoring everyone, I continue to devour my cake.

After everyone finished their cake, the table is cleared away.

"Are you ready for presents, Birthday Girl?" I hear Ino ask me.

"I suppose. Although, I'm scared to open yours.." I give her a meaning look.

"You'll love it!" She gives me a look that makes me shudder.

"Blondie, stop scaring my wife." My husband comes to the rescue.

"Rude!" Ino shakes her fist at him. Thankfully Sakura comes over and drags her butt into a chair. I give the pinkette a grateful smile.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan."

"You're welcome, Hina-chan." She smiles then goes to take her seat next to the grumbling blonde girl.

Sasuke takes on the roll of handing me presents to open. He first hands me a metallic blue gift bag with a shiny bow on it. Taking it, I set it on my baby bump. Looking at the card I read that it's from Naruto. Of course it would be. Looking up at the blonde man, I flash him a smile. He returns it. Setting aside the orange tissue paper, I gasp in awe. Pulling out two matching outfits for the twins. One is a metallic blue dress with a tutu type skirt covered in a golden shimmer that I just love. The other outfit is a matching metallic blue suit with golden cuffs and bowtie.

"Thank you, Naru-kun! They're so adorable!" He smiles broadly at me.

"You're welcome Hina-chan!"

I look over at Sasuke who's currently pulling a pokerface. I can see shock hidden in his dark gaze though. Probably from the fact his best friend actually did good with color schemes for once. I set the present from Naruto aside and wait for my husband to bring the next one. After a few moments he hands me a neon green bag. Gee, I wonder who this is from. Not having to look at the bag, I look over at Lee.

"You'll love it Hina-kun!" Giggling, I nod in response to my Judo Sensei's claim.

"I'm sure I will." With that, I move aside the tissue paper and try to stifle back laughter as I pull out two matching green spandex suits. It's hilarious but adorable too.

"Young balls of youth must have something youthful to wear!"

"I love it Lee, thank you." I give him a genuine smile.

I set the outfits back into the bag and hand it over to Sasuke who sets it to the side. Handing me another bag, looking at it a smile crosses my face. It's from Hanabi. Looking over at her, I give her a knowing smile. Returning my attention back to the bag, I move aside the tissue paper and pull out two crochet blankets. One mint green and the other lilac. Tears threaten to spill over as I look at her.

"You made these yourself?" She just nods. "Oh my god.. These are amazing Nabi! I will use them for the twins for sure!"

"I know you will. There's more in there." My sister gives me a sweet smile.

Looking back into the bag, I gasp. Reaching in, I pull out a signed manuscript by my favorite playwright.

"I can't believe you got this! Thank you so much!" Handing the stuff back to Sasuke, I get up and waddle over to my sister. Pulling her up into my arms for a tight hug. She returns my hug, leaning sideways to avoid my bulging stomach.

"My, my. What an endearing moment between sisters." My body freezes at the voice. Pulling from my sister, I turn around to be greeted with the snarky smirk of my husband's stalker.

"What are you doing here, Karin?" Sasuke had moved to my side. His arms pulling me to him close, in a protective grasp. Angered ebony eyes glare down the intrusive woman. "Well?"

She pouts, stepping closer to us. I give her a look of warning. Though, she doesn't seem to notice it. Watching her closely, I notice something in her hand. Is that.. A present? Don't tell me that bitch came here to give a present to me for the twins.. Is she off her rocker? It seems the twit caught onto my thoughts. Her snarky smirk turns into a stupid grin that has fake sweetness written all over it.

"I came to give Hina-chan a present. It is, after all, her birthday." When no one says anything, she walks up to me and holds out the present. Staring at her in disbelief, I don't move. "Come on, take it. I insist."

"Um. Oh..kaayy.." Reaching out, I take the present in hand. This seems to satisfy the psychotic woman.

"I'm sure you'll love it." Turning to Sasuke, she blows a kiss to him. Which causes not just him but me to twitch. "I must take my leave now. Have a good party, Hina-chan." Silence hangs in the room for a few moments after Karin left.

Looking down at the present in hand, I stare at it. Waiting for it to explode or something of that nature. I mean.. It's a present from that crazy woman. It definitely is a part of some kind of scheme. That much was obvious.. But what? Should I open it..? I turn to Sasuke and look at him with questioning eyes. He rubs the back of his neck, thinking for a moment.

"It wouldn't hurt to open it, hime." Biting my lip. I look down at it again. Shrugging, I rip off the wrapping paper carefully. The paper falls away to reveal a photo of my Mother. It's not a normal picture though. It's one of her pregnant. Nothing seems odd about it until I notice the date in the corner. That can't be right.. It's two years before my Mother married my Father. Sasuke notices my confusion. "What's wrong?"

"This.. My Mother is pregnant.. But it's two years before she married my Father.." Hanabi, who had been watching in silence, meets my gaze with one of equal confusion.

"How is that possible? You were born a year after they married. Then I followed a few years later. We don't have any other siblings.. Do we?"

Her question causes me to become confused even more. Shaking my head, I hand the picture to my husband. This is all just too much for me to handle right now.. Taking the hint, he goes to put the framed picture away. I turn back to his direction and smile awkwardly at everyone.

"Sorry about that.. This drama keeps coming around, ne?" I rub my belly, feeling the twins move around.

"No worries, Hina-chan." Naruto speaks up to break the tension.

"I think that.. I'm ready to go home. Thanks again guys for th-" My words break off as a jolt of pain crashes through my body gathering into my abdomen. Clutching at my stomach, I bend over. Grabbing onto my sister, who was luckily next to me. She grabs hold of me.

"What's wrong Hinata?!" My husband's voice is laced with panic. Very unlike him. I suppose it makes sense in this situation though..

"P-pain.. In my a-abdomen.." I feel myself being scooped up into his arms. "Wh-where are we going?" I breath out in rugged breaths.

"The hospital. Tsunade will know what to do."

"Oh. Right.. Hospital.." I mumble out in a barely audible voice. My vision starts to blur a bit. Fear breaks out in me. "Sas..sass..sasuk..e.." My voice trails off as everything fades into black. The last thing I hear is my name being said.. Is that panic I hear? Huh..

_***Flashback*** _

_Sasuke brought me to an apartment building that held studio apartments. We went up to the top floor and had been ushered into, what was obviously, an artists domain. His friend, Sai, was very nice. Although the smile he had on his face was a bit.. Odd. Although I can't say I hadn't been warned. Before we came up, Sasuke told me that his friend is a bit on the awkward side of socialization skills. _

_Despite that, he came off as a very polite man. While waiting for him to bring our tea, I let my gaze wonder around the apartment. There are many portraits of people and landscapes among other things. They definitely give off the air of professional. One in particular catches my eyes, getting up I walk over to the portrait and pick it up. Familiar onyx eyes gaze at me from the canvas. _

_Smiling, I look over at Sasuke and hold up the portrait for him to see. He just rolls his eyes. _

_"What? I did it as a favor. Now come sit down." Giggling, I set it down gently. Going back to my seat. Just as I settle down Sai walks over with our beverages. _

_"Th-thank you." I offer him a smile. _

_"You're welcome, Hinata-chan." He gives me that same odd smile before setting himself down in his own seat. _

_"So. Will you do a sketch by description for us, Sai?" Right to the point, usual Sasuke. I give him a pointed look for being rude. He just ignores it. _

_"Ah. Yes I can. Just give me a moment." He gets up and goes to collect some supplies. _

_"Sasuke, you n-need to be m-more polite." He gives me a smirk. Rolling my eyes, I sip from my tea. _

_"Hinata-chan, are you the one giving me the description?" Sai asks me as he sets across from me. I nod my head. "Okay. I'm ready when you are." _

_Taking a breath, I close my eyes to concentrate on the memory of my rapist's face. "He has.. An oval face with dark eyes.. Like bottomless pits.. That you can never escape from.. And.. He has.. Long black hair.. Straight.. And.." I continue giving him the description. Not realizing I'd started to shake while speaking. I give Sasuke a smile of reassurance when I notice concern in his ebony eyes. _

_"Done. Is this accurate?" I look at the canvas turned towards me. Nearly letting out a scream, I bite my lip to prevent it. The portrait looks so realistic and accurate.. It's scary really.. I nod my head. Biting my lower lip. _

_"Thank you Sai." Sasuke speaks with the artist for a while. I don't really pay attention. Trying to reign in my thoughts and emotions. I take a deep breath and look up. Startled when onyx eyes are right in front of mine. _

_"Y-yes?" _

_"We're leaving, Hime." _

_"Oh, ohkay." I get up. Looking over at Sai I give him a small smile. "Thank you for your help Sai-kun." _

_"You're welcome Hinata-chan." _

_Following after Sasuke, we leave the apartment and go out to the car. Buckling myself up, I stare at the blue sky. Zoning out really.. _

_"Hinata?" _

_Blinking, I look over at the Uchiha. _

_"Yes?" _

_"I know how you're dreading going to your Father's for the summer. So I was thinking you could come stay at the Uchiha manor for the summer. If you want that is.. You can invite your sister too." He gives me a small smile. _

_"I'd love that." I give him a genuine smile laced with happiness. _

_"It's settled then." _

_***FlashbackEnd*** _

Blinking, I let out an annoyed sound as the bright light blinds me. Squinting, I look around me. How'd I get into a hospital room? Biting my lip, I finally notice my sleeping husband in a chair. Grabbing one of the pillows next to me, I throw it at him. He jumps up and looks around.  
"Hngh?" He looks over at me and instantly wakes up fully. "Hinata, I was worried about you. How are you feeling?" He walks over to me.

"I'm feeling fine.. Why am I in the hospital?"

"You don't remember? You had a severe pain in your abdomen and you blacked out." Panic crosses my face. He notices instantly. "Don't worry. The twins are fine. I'll get Tsunade so she can explain everything to you."

Nodding, I close my eyes while waiting for them to return. I must of dozed off because I'm being gently shaken awake. Grumbling, I glower at my husband.

"Glad to see you're doing better Hinata." Blinking, I look over at Tsunade. I give her a small smile.

"So.. What happened?"

"From the ultra sounds that were preformed it looks like your twins are getting cramped. When one of them was trying to move around it kicked one of your vital organs. You didn't react well to this and blacked out from the pain. Due to this incident I am putting you on bed rest and 24/7 surveillance until those two are ready to come out."

"But that's almost three months!" I protest.  
"I know it doesn't sound fun, but it's for your safety." She turns to Sasuke. "I'll leave her in your hands for now. A nurse should be coming in to check up on her vitals soon."

With that she leaves the room. Scowling, I look at my husband.

"How am I going to survive that long in the hospital? You know how I dislike them.." He just smiles. Amusement flashes in his dark gaze. Scoffing, I smack his arm. "Don't you give me that look mister!"

"Oh, you'll be fine hime. I will have Ino bring your laptop and your collection of horror dvds so you aren't bored."

"Better.." I grumble. My stomach then growls. "You know what that means. Now go get me food before I decide to become a cannibal."

"Yes Ma'am." He chuckles as he leaves me to get my food. Leaving me to absorb what Tsunade had told me. At least my babies and I were safe. That's all that mattered.

**Authors Note: I hope you all enjoyed this one! :) It took a while for me to write this. Next weeks update should be up by the end of the week. After that I start college classes again. So I can't say I'll be updating weekly but I will be updating when I can. Studies have to come first. Anyways, revieewwww plz&ty! Love you all! :) **


	11. Announcement

**Announcement: Hello everyone. I owe you all an apology for suddenly stopping with the updates. I've just been swamped with school work. I've also been infatuated with my latest fanfic Drowning Between Reality and Fantasy. I'm going to leave this fanfic open but I'm not sure if I'll be updating anytime soon. I do want to continue it but my mind is circling around with the other one. I've even decided to write a squeal for that one and I'm not even that far into the plot for it yet. So, yeah.. It may be a long time for an update, or it might be a short time. Most likely it will be long, but we'll see what happens, ne? **


End file.
